The Unknown Children
by Saeymi
Summary: Ils étaient des cobayes vivants. Sans famille, sans personne pour les pleurer. Certains avaient les cheveux blancs, rose, bleus. D'autres étaient simplement bruns, blonds ou même roux. En fait, non; il n'y avait qu'un seul enfant roux. Et seul son double était un diable monochrome..."Il faut qu'on se casse d'ici. Et vite." UA, Three shot /!\ shônen-ai HichiIchi, horror/dark ANGST !
1. Never Surrender

**Salut à tous ! (et bonne année... ! Un peu en retard, m'enfin...)**

**Vous allez bien ? Moi, je suis crevée. Et en plus, je n'ai toujours pas réussi à respecter mes délais...**

**Enfin, je vous présente en ce Vendredi 17 Janvier 2014 un One Shot qui s'est, au fil du temps, transformé en Three Shot. (la fille déjà super organisée...) Pour vous dire, il aurait dû être fini début Septembre, et fait à ce jour 33 pages et demi sans aucun paratexte ! Mais c'est vrai que j'ai pas mal bossé dessus, le relisant jusqu'à être saoule de chaque phrase, et que je n'en suis toujours pas satisfaite.**

**C'est un Ichi x Shirosaki, pour info. Donc, shônen-ai très soft (et c'est bien la seule chose de soft dans ce texte... ^^').**

**En tout cas, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, et faites TRES attention aux avertissements, car même s'il n'y a aucun aucun lemon, c'est BOURRÉ (et quand je dis bourré, c'est vraiment bourré) de choses qui peuvent facilement déranger et que je vais vous lister ci-dessous... (d'où le rating M...)**

**/!\ A LIRE ABSOLUMENT ! JE NE ME TIENS PAS RESPONSABLE D'UN QUELCONQUE CHOC PENDANT LA LECTURE :**

**CE THREE SHOT CONTIENT (SURTOUT DANS LA PARTIE 2):**

**-DE LA PEDOPHILIE (non-décrite, seulement évoquée)**

**-DE L'INCESTE**

**-DE LA NÉCROPHILIE (non décrite, rassurez-vous ! Seulement évoquée)**

**-DE LA MUTILATION (évoquée aussi, mais assez violente...)**

**ÂMES TROP SENSIBLES, S'ABSTENIR !**

**Si je pouvais décrire la condition de nos deux jumeaux, ce serait "l'enfer sur Terre". Maintenant, à voir s'ils pourront s'en évader...**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Part 1 : Never Surrender<p>

* * *

><p>« Allez, dépêchez-vous, entrez là-d'dans ! »<p>

Les gardes les envoyèrent rudement au sol, refermant derrière eux sans même chercher à savoir s'ils allaient bien. Shiro fut le premier à se relever, son bras gauche le faisant affreusement souffrir.

« Tu vas bien, Ichi ?

-Oui, oui, ça va. »

Il regarda son frère se relever durement, épuisé par cette longue et douloureuse journée, avec culpabilité. Encore une fois, il n'avait rien pu faire. Il n'avait pas pu se débattre, empêcher ces enfoirés de scientifiques de toucher et _piquer_ avec cette horrible aiguille le corps de son jumeau. Et une fois de plus, ils se retrouvaient enfermés dans cette chambre, comme de pauvres lions en cage.

Aujourd'hui, ces enflures avaient essayé de lui injecter le sang de son frère pour voir si sa couleur de peau et de cheveux allait changer. Les imbéciles ! Il était né blanc; blanc comme la neige d'hiver, de la tête au pied, avec la sclérotique des yeux totalement noire. C'était un peu le portrait monochrome de son jumeau, comme si celui-ci avait pris toutes les couleurs, et que lui n'avait rien eu.

Pourtant, il ne lui en voulait pas. Au contraire, c'était une bonne excuse pour ne pas traîner avec d'autres personnes, puisqu'il savait pertinemment qu'Ichigo ne le laisserait jamais tout seul.

Il détestait quand on côtoyait le roux. C'était _son _frère, _son _jumeau, la seule chose qui lui appartenait complètement à ses yeux. Et il ne supportait pas que l'on touche à _ses_ affaires. Contrarié, il s'adressa à son double :

« Tu dois être fatigué après toutes ces expériences. Allons dormir. »

Rechignant, Ichigo essaya sans succès de faire changer d'avis son frère. C'était toujours Shiro qui prenait les décisions. Pas que le rouquin n'avait pas de caractère, mais juste que le monochrome était bien trop têtu pour que l'on ne puisse le contrer. Ils allèrent donc ensemble se laver les dents, et se mirent rapidement en pyjama.

Puis ils se glissèrent sous leur couette, la lumière d'une petite lampe éclairant encore un peu leur visage. Doucement, ils se regardèrent, plongeant chacun dans les yeux de l'_autre_, l'un espiègle et l'autre tendre.

« Ichigo ?

-Oui ?

-Approche-toi. »

Gêné, le rouquin s'exécuta, rampant jusqu'à Shiro, sans cesser de fixer ce dernier. Celui-ci s'approcha, un sourire satisfait, regardant amoureusement son rouquin fermer précipitamment ses yeux ambres. Il colla alors ses lèvres contre celles de son vis-à-vis, avec une sorte de bestialité taquine. Mais le baiser ne dura qu'un court instant, avant que le monochrome ne se retourne pour éteindre d'un geste nerveux la faible lumière.

« 'Nuit, Ichi.

-Bonne nuit, Shiro. »

Et leurs yeux se fermèrent. Et l'ambiance retomba, seul résonnait dans la pièce un étrange silence. Pourtant, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Shiro se leva, entendant la respiration de son double devenue régulière. Il marcha à pas lent, guettant dans un noir complet, pour arriver vers un meuble pas totalement collé au mur. Et, se faufilant dans l'espace étroit, il s'enfonça dans ce qui ressemblait à une cave secrète.

Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'il avait découvert ce passage alors que le roux se lavait. Il menait à des sous-terrains, creusés sous la maison, où tous les mercredis soirs, les scientifiques se retrouvaient dans une certaine salle pour parler des détenus.

Nous étions mercredi. Qui plus est, ils avaient fait énormément d'expériences sur les deux jumeaux pendant cette semaine. Forcément, ils allaient en parler ce soir. Et Shiro détestait ne pas être au courant de ce qui les attendaient.

Il décrocha silencieusement le tableau qui cachait la sortie, après s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait aucun bruit suspect aux alentours. Puis il joua avec les ombres des couloirs, mangeant précautionneusement les mètres qui le séparaient de la Salle de Réunion. Apparemment, ça avait déjà commencé. Eh mince. S'il avait pu partir avant... !

Il commença à entendre des bribes de paroles et à voir de la lumière. Il se rapprochait.

« … ce petit Gin commence à devenir une gêne ! Bien qu'il soit l'un des rares albinos aux yeux bleus, il a toujours des remarques cinglantes, et quand on vient le chercher, il est tout le temps caché à droite à gauche ! C'est réellement agaçant !

-À ce propos, reprit un autre, les jumeaux aussi commencent à être embêtants. Surtout Hichigo, il supporte de moins en moins le fait que l'on fasse nos expériences sur son frère. De plus, nos recherches concernant ces deux étranges frères ne nous ont jamais menées à rien ! »

Ah, ils en venaient enfin à eux ! Le monochrome se cala discrètement contre le mur, essayant d'écouter la moindre parole prononcée. Ce fut le directeur de l'établissement qui reprit :

« Vous parlez des deux Kurosaki ? Mais ce serait un véritable gâchis d'abandonner ces recherches ! Un enfant monochrome ! Vous pensez réellement que ça court les rues ?

-Non, non, bien sûr que non, je ne voulais pas que l'on abandonne nos expériences, je disais juste que cet Hichigo est bien trop agité quand son frère est avec lui ! Se justifia le scientifique. Rien qu'aujourd'hui, il m'a mordu ! Ça n'est plus acceptable, une telle férocité, il faudrait trouver un moyen de les séparer... »

Tout le personnel acquiesça. Shiro se pencha un peu plus, regardant par la serrure. Il tomba alors sur un directeur intéressé, avec, sans aucun doute, une mauvaise idée derrière la tête. Et pas des plus pures, à en juger par son sourire d'une immonde perversité.

L'enfant avait toujours détesté cet homme. Il s'en méfiait, comme on se méfie d'une vipère dans l'eau, de peur que tôt ou tard elle lève la tête pour nous mordre à pleine dents. Il fronça les sourcils dès que l'individu se mit à parler, d'une voix calme, sereine :

« Si vous voulez, je peux prendre le petit Ichigo dans ma chambre. C'est un enfant assez calme, et je ferme toujours à clé quand je sors, alors aucun problème ! »

Tous se lancèrent un regard embarrassé, sachant très bien que les préférences du directeur n'étaient pas totalement nettes. Pourtant, ils acceptèrent tout de même; après tout, l'avenir de ce gosse ou de ses fesses ne les concernaient en rien...

Pourtant, dans son coin, Shiro rageait. Ils avaient l'intention de lui enlever **son** Ichigo, et de le donner à un enfoiré de pervers sans rationalité aucune ?! _Les enfoirés_. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen d'empêcher ça, peu importe comment.

« Avec la période de la _vérification_, on ne fera ce changement qu'en fin juin si vous le voulez bien, ça nous permettra de préparer un minimum les nouvelles restrictions de cette année. »

La vérification était une journée de Juin pendant laquelle les adultes retournaient toutes les cellules sans dessus-dessous pour voir ce qui n'allait pas. Tout meuble, habit, drap abîmé résultait à une sanction. Cela leur permettait aussi de voir si l'environnement dans lequel vivaient leurs cobayes était un minimum sain et soigné et évitait entre autres les maladies de se propager dans tout le bâtiment.

Ils en avaient déjà beaucoup parlé mercredi dernier, remarqua d'ailleurs le petit espion, bien moins emballé par ce qu'ils allaient dire à propos _des autres_. Bien vite, il décrocha, se perdant dans ses pensées, réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

Étant donné qu'ils étaient en mai, ça signifiait que le monochrome n'avait qu'un mois pour éviter que cet horrible changement s'opère. Il fallait qu'il trouve un plan solide, sûr.

Oui, c'est ça, il allait devoir s'échapper avec Ichigo. Une escapade, secrète, tranquille, sans aucune faille, loin de ce manoir perdu où ils n'étaient rien que des créatures mythiques enfermées. Il était sûr de pouvoir y arriver. Après tout, avec deux gardes, un directeur, quelques scientifiques et un concierge, ça ne devait pas non plus être la mer à boire !

Et ensuite, ils partiraient loin, trouveraient un boulot, une maison, une autre vie dans un autre monde, bien plus paisible que celui-ci. Et ils resteraient ensemble. Pour toujours.

...

Vraiment, quel rêve magnifique !, ironisa l'adolescent, reprenant un peu conscience. Juste assez pour entendre les chaises grincer, et se rendre compte que les scientifiques se levaient. Ils avaient finis leur discussion.

Alors, furtivement, Shiro disparut à grande vitesse dans les couloirs, effrayé de se faire prendre. Quelqu'un arrivait ! Il bougea l'énorme tableau, se faufilant rapidement dans le creux. Et dès que l'immense peinture eut cachée toute source de lumière, il se mit à respirer. Il avait eu chaud ! Mais le plus dur restait encore à faire...

Il attendit patiemment que le bruit se calme, puis il remonta doucement dans sa chambre. La vue, éclairée par la pâle lueur de la lune, de son frère innocemment recroquevillé dans son lit lui fit un pincement au cœur. Il fallait toujours qu'on s'en prenne à lui, à cet être inoffensif, au cœur d'or et à l'esprit d'acier malgré tout ce qui lui arrivait.

Après tout, ce n'était pas par Ichigo qu'ils étaient intéressés. Ici, le seul phénomène étrange qu'ils voulaient absolument comprendre, c'était lui, Hichigo Kurosaki, surnommé Shiro. Et il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi son jumeau se retrouvait mêlé à cela. D'ordinaire, il était égoïste, et aurait pu penser qu'il avait de la chance que son frère soit resté avec lui. Pourtant, à cet instant, il aurait même préféré que l'autre soit tranquille, en liberté, et qu'il n'ait jamais eu à vivre cette horreur quotidienne...

Soupirant, il se glissa discrètement dans le lit. Et il ferma les yeux. Mais son esprit était envahi, il appréhendait déjà ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. C'était leur seul moyen de ne pas être séparé, il s'en rendait bien compte. Mais il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre, ni même comment convaincre son rouquin de le suivre. En fait, en y réfléchissant une nouvelle fois, cette escapade n'avait que très peu de chances de fonctionner.

Certes, il pourrait se servir des cellules pour enfermer les scientifiques le jour de la vérification. Mais, et derrière ? Que ferait-il face aux gardes ? Et si quelqu'un remarquait son absence ? Shiro savait où se trouvait la salle des contrôles et comment il pourrait s'y rendre, mais savoir comment les utiliser était une autre paire de manches. Et tout seul, il n'avait aucune chance de réussir. Aucune.

Ses pensées noires l'accablèrent, et il trouva rapidement refuge dans le doux bruit du souffle régulier de son double coloré. Il n'était pas réellement seul. Même si, forcément, le rouquin ne savait rien de tout ça, il sentait comme un réconfort planer perpétuellement tout autour de lui. Tourmenté, le monochrome finit cependant par s'endormir, gardant l'espoir d'un avenir meilleur, espérant que le plan parfait mûrisse pendant cette nuit...

Il fut réveillé au petit matin par un Ichigo déjà préparé, la mine boudeuse.

« Bon, c'est pas que je veux casser ta grasse mat', mais ils viennent nous cherchez dans un quart d'heure ! Et tu sais parfaitement bien que si t'es pas prêt, t'auras pas de déjeuner. Alors tu ferais mieux de bouger tes fesses ! »

Avec une mauvaise humeur calculée, Shiro se décida à ''bouger ses fesses''. Il se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain, de vieux habits refourgués par son frère entre les mains, pour n'en sortir que dix minutes plus tard, lavé et habillé. Son frère rangeait quelques vêtements.

« Tu t'es lavé les dents ? Lui demanda ce dernier sur un ton de reproche.

-Ça sert à rien, on va aller manger. Je me les laverai après. »

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de continuer leur discussion que la porte de leur chambre s'ouvrit. Ils se tournèrent vers l'embrasure, espérant que ce n'était pas ce qu'ils pensaient. Raté. De toute façon, ça ne pouvait être qu'_eux_. Sans un seul mot, ils s'avancèrent vers la porte, leurs doigts s'enlaçant presque instinctivement dans un mince espoir de réconfort.

Ces hommes à la carrure imposante et au regard sadique les terrifiaient. Ah, si seulement ils n'avaient pas ces flingues accrochés à leurs ceintures ! Peut-être auraient-ils une chance de s'enfuir, de se faufiler vers la grande, l'insaisissable sortie !

Mais ils ne bougèrent pas d'un seul pouce. Dans un parfait silence, ils attendirent que les gardes leur permettent de sortir. Il furent ainsi conduits jusqu'à la cantine, où ils prirent automatiquement leur plateau avant d'aller s'installer à une table vide. Dans la petite salle à l'allure presque crasseuse, on aurait pu entendre les mouches voler, si toutefois il y en avait.

Même les couverts ne faisaient aucun bruit en rencontrant la porcelaine, comme si, d'un coup, les deux jumeaux étaient devenus complètement sourds. Ils se mirent à manger, guettant d'un œil discret les deux gardes qui ne semblaient pas vouloir s'en aller. Une petite biscotte, un café et un yaourt dans un pot en verre constituait ce jour-là leur déjeuner. Pour une fois, ils étaient chanceux.

Satisfaits du calme de la pièce, les deux ''malabars'', comme les appelait Shiro, s'en allèrent escorter les enfants restants. À peine eurent-ils fermé les portes que déjà, les discussions fusèrent.

« T'as quoi, aujourd'hui ? Oh, de la brioche ! La chance ! Je n'ai qu'un café ! S'exclama Kaien.

-Eh ouais, t'as grossi, ces derniers temps ! Pas étonnant qu'ils ne t'aient donné qu'un café ! Se moqua Yoruichi.

-Oh mais oui, c'est pour ça que nos déjeuners sont différents, s'exclama Gin en s'adressant à tous, hier, il y a dû avoir la réunion ! »

D'un coup, et surprenant tout le monde, Shiro se leva, appuyant ses mains sur la table devant lui. Sous le choc, sa chaise tomba lourdement à terre. Tout le monde se tut, ressentant d'ores et déjà la colère du monochrome s'étendre jusqu'aux quatre coins de la pièce. Ils jetèrent presque tous un regard curieux à Ichigo, mais celui-ci ne put malheureusement pas répondre à leurs questions silencieuses.

Quant au concerné, il avait mal. Il avait envie de tout casser, de tuer, de _crever_. Son estomac se serrait, tout comme ses muscles dont les nerfs semblaient pouvoir éclater à tout moment. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il repense à cette stupide réunion ?!

Doucement, il se mit à marcher, avançant à pas lents vers la cuisine. Il _fallait_ qu'il tape quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Il s'arrêta juste devant le chariot qui contenait encore quatre plateaux étiquetés de noms. Il le fixa, un mélange de rage et de douleur dans ses yeux, avant de le frapper d'un violent coup de pied, l'amenant à s'écraser avec fracas sur la porte qui allait visiblement s'ouvrir.

Les deux hommes baraqués, étonnés, rentrèrent précautionneusement dans la pièce accompagné d'un Kira mort de peur, se demandant qui donc avait osé faire un tel acte. Ils ne furent pas surpris quand ils découvrirent Shiro, poings serrés et regard assassin, au centre même de la pièce. Ichigo cependant, étouffa un hurlement.

Après un long moment de silence pendant lequel le jeune monochrome toisa d'une lueur accusatrice les deux gardes, ceux-ci se décidèrent à se faire entendre.

« Eh, c'est toi qui a fait ça ? »

Le sourire mesquin de Shiro leur répondit.

« Et si c'était le cas ?

-Ne joue pas le malin avec nous ! Tu sais pertinemment bien que tu n'as aucune chance.

-La roue tourne, vous savez ! »

Le rouquin, de sa place, était comme figé. Mais à quoi jouait son frère ? Il voulait se faire tuer ? Ce n'était définitivement pas le Shiro qu'il connaissait. L'être qui faisait face aux hommes était un _démon_. Son regard semblait de glace, d'un sang-froid extrême, d'une confiance absolue. S'il avait eu un pistolet, Shiro aurait tiré. Sans hésitation, sans aucun remord. Mais ce qui tracassait Ichigo, c'est que lui, son propre frère jumeau, n'en connaissait pas la raison exacte.

L'un des deux gaillards observa le chariot un instant, puis joua la carte de l'indulgence :

« Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir fait trop de dégâts. Mais tu as intérêt de remettre tout ça en ordre et vite fait !

-Ou sinon quoi ? Osa répliquer l'autre, d'une façon hautaine et sûre de lui.

-On n'a pas le droit de t'abîmer, ce qui est bien dommage, alors je pense que tu es assez intelligent pour comprendre qui prendra à ta place si tu n'obéis pas! »

L'ambiance s'alourdit encore plus, si cela était possible. Le regard haineux du blanc transperçait cette fois-ci le garde avec une pointe de folie. Ce n'était pas de la haine, c'était bien plus. Comme si une tornade allait s'abattre sur le bâtiment, un immense cyclone emportant tout sur son passage.

Le monochrome s'approcha des deux hommes, froidement. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de celui qui venait de lui parler, d'une manière si calme que même l'armoire humaine ne put répliquer. Et il lui murmura, d'une voix tellement douce que tout sembla s'effondrer autour de la pièce :

« Touchez à un seul cheveu d'Ichigo, et je vous maudirai pour l'éternité. Je ne suis pas humain, vous savez... Je suis un _diable blanc_, sans cœur ni âme, ni même une once de pitié pour les ordures que vous êtes ! Et si jamais vous lui faites du mal, je deviendrai fou. Tellement fou, que personne dans cette _putain_ d'baraque ne s'en sortira _**vivant**_. »

Sur ces mots, il se dirigea vers le chariot qu'il se dépêcha de remettre en place puis il retourna s'asseoir en silence à sa place, comme si de rien n'était...

Une fois le déjeuner fini, ils furent ramenés à leur chambre avec cette fois-ci une escorte spéciale : en effet, deux des cinq scientifiques avaient fait exprès le déplacement pour prêter main forte aux gardes. L'un d'eux prit d'ailleurs la parole :

« Allez, entrez. Et toi, Shiro, j'attends de toi que ça ne se reproduise plus, ok ? Essaie de comprendre, rien que pour une fois. Tu es un spécimen rare, tu sais, un humain presque blanc, c'est presque du jamais-vu, jusqu'à présent ! Alors forcément, on ne peut pas se permettre de t'abîmer. Et comme on doit tout de même avoir un point de pression sur toi, on se sert naturellement de ton frère. Comprends-nous, c'est normal, non ? Les enfants doivent respecter les adultes et les écouter, on ne veut pas vous faire du mal, d'accord ? Allez, je passe l'éponge pour cette fois... Tenez, je vais même aller plus loin : on reporte à demain les expériences qui devaient avoir lieu aujourd'hui ! Je suis gentil, non ? Je vous laisse vous reposer tranquillement. Mais en échange, tâche d'être plus sage... »

La porte se referma sur un sourire plein de niaiserie, aussi faux que tout ce soit-disant confort dont ils disposaient. De toute façon, c'était toujours comme ça, il n'était qu'une simple bête de cirque, un ''spécimen rare'' comme l'avait dit l'autre imbécile... Seul importait son impressionnant teint de peau laissant penser un albinisme qu'il ne possédait pourtant pas.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, tout à l'heure ? Osa demander son rouquin, ne comprenant toujours pas le geste de son frère. »

Le regard vide que lui adressa le concerné lui coupa le souffle. Il n'avait jamais vu, malgré toutes ces années aux côtés de son frère jumeau, une expression aussi triste que celle qu'il arborait à ce moment-là. Shiro, SON Shiro, était à cet instant complètement désespéré. Comme attiré, le rouquin s'approcha de son jumeau.

« Sh-Shiro ? Tu vas bien ? »

Le concerné ne lui répondit pas. À la place, il se jeta dans ses bras, serrant de toutes ses forces le corps frêle de son double coloré. Un silence se fit alors, coupé par une voix incertaine, tremblante :

« Ichigo... Promet-moi que tu me suivras toujours, peu importe ce que je veux faire. T'es le seul sur qui j'peux compter, ici ! T'es le seul qui peux me comprendre... Alors me laisse pas tomber... jamais ! Promet-le moi, Ichigo ! »

Le cœur du rouquin fit un bon, alors qu'il hochait la tête, jurant corps et âme de ne jamais abandonner son frère. Quatre mots, quatre petits mots qui les lièrent, tous deux, encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà :

« Je te le promet. »

Il serra encore plus fort sa prise sur le monochrome, touché par ce rare coup de faiblesse de sa part. Enlacés ainsi, leur cœur battant à l'unisson, la tristesse semblait s'estomper comme par magie. Dans leur petite prison à l'allure de belle chambre d'enfant, le temps n'existait plus, la vie s'était comme arrêtée. Seul le souffle des deux jumeaux persistait encore à briser le silence.

Un souffle douloureux, tourmenté. Le souffle de deux spécimens qui ne connaissaient le monde que par la vue qu'offrait leur si petite fenêtre.

Pour eux, l'univers se résumait à un énorme manoir, et, au dehors, un chemin englouti par une morne forêt.

D'où venait la nourriture qu'on leur donnait à manger ? Ils ne le savaient pas. Peut-être était-elle amenée dans ces grands cartons que cette charrette venait livrer tous les trois jours ? Il paraissait qu'elle venait d'un village. Lequel, on ne savait pas, mais d'un village. Ce qui prouvait bien qu'il y avait encore des êtres comme eux, n'est-ce pas ? Ils n'en savaient rien. Les affreux tourments qu'ils connaissaient au manoir ne leur permettait que peu de souvenirs de leur ''vie d'avant''. Ni à eux, ni aux autres.

Pourtant, ce qui était sûr, c'est que même si des personnes habitaient au-delà de cette affreuse étendue d'arbres, ils étaient dans cette chambre comme seuls au monde. Des prisonniers privés de la liberté qui, dans les livres, était pourtant promise à tous les hommes, quels qu'ils soient.

Comme Shiro avait envie de s'enfuir, ici et maintenant, cassant cette maudite fenêtre de plomb, courant main dans la main avec son Ichigo vers des jours meilleurs, vers une liberté qui le faisait maudire d'envie. Malheureusement, ils n'étaient que deux. Deux gamins, deux pauvres jumeaux contre ce qui lui semblait être le monde entier.

Partir ?

Impossible.

Il aurait pu être le fils d'un diable, la pire bête de tous les temps, il avait trouvé depuis longtemps bien plus monstrueux que lui. De tels diables qui, bientôt, allaient sans aucune pitié lui arracher son frère pour le foutre dans l'appartement d'un pervers pédophile aux tendances SM...

À cette idée, son cœur se refroidit. La solitude l'envahit encore, plus forte, plus brûlante que les autres fois. L'odeur enivrante du cou de son adorable Ichigo devint comme lointaine. Il n'aimait pas ça. D'un doux murmure, presque inaudible, il demanda alors au rouquin :

« Embrasse-moi... »

Ce n'était pas une proposition, l'autre le savait. C'était un appel au secours maquillé en ordre. Timidement, le coloré se détacha, plongeant un regard embarrassé dans celui plein de passion de son frère. Shiro se grisa des joues rougies d'embarras que possédait à cet instant son double, attendant un quelconque geste de sa part.

Il avait appris à ne pas brusquer l'autre, à le laisser lentement mais sûrement s'approcher, sans jamais montrer ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'impatience. La confusion qu'il lisait dans les yeux de son jumeau embrasa doucement son cœur, et il crut devenir fou quand celui-ci lui implora :

« S'il te plaît, Shiro, ferme les yeux... »

Avec un sourire victorieux, il s'exécuta, attendant avec impatience la suite. Il lui fallut tout de même encore quelques secondes de patience avant de sentir les lèvres de l'orangé effleurer les siennes.

C'est dans ces moments-là que Shiro savait qu'ils étaient bien deux. Pas une seule âme, pas une seule personne divisée, mais bel et bien deux personnes différentes et complémentaires.

Ichigo était Ichigo, et il lui appartenait. Mais en retour, il appartenait à Ichigo. C'était ainsi depuis leur naissance.

Il prit alors les devant, encadrant le visage de son double de ses deux mains aux ongle noirs et insinuant lentement sa langue dans la bouche de l'autre. Il ouvrit les yeux, sachant parfaitement bien que son rouquin aurait fermé les siens, se régalant de l'air gêné que celui-ci possédait. Des joues d'un rouge magnifique, symbole d'un tas d'émotions plus fortes les unes que les autres qui le terrassaient purement et simplement à tous les coups.

Doucement, le monochrome allongea son double, amplifiant le contact, explorant encore et toujours cette petite bouche chaude et suave. Il commença alors à caresser la peau légèrement rosée, parcourant ses mains froides sur le corps chaud qu'il chevauchait.

Ils étaient jeunes, et pourtant, le plaisir montait tout de même, leur peau commençait à brûler, leur âme à se perdre. Finalement, Hichigo se releva un peu, fixant toujours avidement les deux prunelles à nouveau ouvertes du jeune garçon.

« Je t'aime, Ichi. Tout ton être est mon trésor, que ce soit ta chaire, tes veines, tes organes, la moindre de tes gouttes de sang, tes os, ton cœur... Tout, tout, tout... ! Tout ce qui te constitue est à moi et à moi seul. Comment osent-ils te toucher ? Comment pensent-ils te piquer, te voler le sang qui m'appartient ?! Ils sont fous. Mais je le suis encore plus. Parce que, peu importe ce que je tente, je ne peux même pas protéger ce que je possède... »

L'orangé le fixa, semblant encore être perdu dans son doux plaisir. Son torse se soulevait encore assez rapidement, sa tête était vide. Il paraissait pourtant bien conscient de ce que son frère lui disait, de ce qu'il essayait vainement de lui faire comprendre. Le jeune garçon se releva alors lentement, ne voulant pas perdre le contact visuel avec son jumeau. Il lui caressa la joue, pensif.

« Je me fous d'eux, Shiro. S'ils veulent me prendre un peu de sang, alors je leur donne volontiers. S'ils ont besoin d'une jambe, la mienne est là. S'ils recherche des oreilles, ils pourront en couper une des miennes. S'ils m'enlèvent un œil, ce n'est pas grave. Tant que je peux rester à tes côtés, je donnerai tout, Shiro.

-Non, parce que tu es à moi ! S'énerva le pseudo-albinos. Et que je ne peux même pas les en empêcher !

-Tu ne m'aimerais plus, si je n'avais plus de bras ? »

La tête de chien battu que montrait à ce moment Ichigo déstabilisa l'autre. Le pire était de penser que s'ils ne faisaient rien, ils seraient pourtant bientôt séparés, sans même pouvoir y faire quelque chose.

« Bien sûr que si, que je t'aimerai encore ! Mais ce bras, c'est ma possession, ils n'ont pas le droit de te toucher, de t'enlever quoi que ce soit ! Et on est seuls, ici, on est inutiles, tous les deux contre toute une bande de scientifiques complètement barjos ! Qu'est-ce qu'on peut bien faire ? S'enfuir ? Il faudrait être fou ! À deux, on n'a aucune chance !

-Deux ? Mais nous ne sommes pas deux ! Tous les autres veulent aussi sortir de cet endroit ! On est loin d'être les seuls, Shiro, tu sais ? Je suis sûr qu'on pourrait y arriver, tous ensemble ! »

Là, une idée germa dans l'esprit du blanc. Ichigo avait raison, et s'il arrivait à trouver assez d'arguments pour faire réagir ses petits camarades, ils avaient une chance. Ah, il lui fallait une carte du bâtiment, aussi. Il se rappelait en avoir gardé une volée dans de vieux draps, il n'avait plus qu'à la retrouver. Avec tout ça, ils arriveraient sûrement à prévoir le plan parfait. Ainsi, ils sortiraient d'ici.

« T'as raison, Ichi ! On va faire ça. On va en parler avec les autres. On va créer un stratagème inratable, et on pourra enfin sortir de cette maudite prison ! Mais avant tout, il faut que je retrouve ma carte... »

Fouillant dans une des vielles armoires, il en ressortit une longue carte du bâtiment, montrant chaque détail, chaque recoin du manoir. Émerveillés, les deux frères la posèrent sur le lit, contemplant et essayant de déchiffrer tout ce qui était dessiné.

« Mais... cette carte ? Tu l'as trouvée en allant dans le grand trou derrière la commode ? »

Surpris que son frère soit au courant, le concerné demanda :

« Comment tu sais ça, toi ?

-C'est pas très difficile... Une nuit, je me suis réveillée pour aller aux toilettes, et j'ai remarqué que tu n'étais pas là. Alors j'ai attendu que tu rentres, et je t'ai vu sortir de là-bas derrière. Un petit coup d'œil au petit matin et voilà, j'avais compris, hein... Mais, ce sous-terrain, il mène où, alors ? »

Cherchant activement à travers les étages représentés sur le papier, Shiro ne tarda pas à repérer l'endroit où reposait la sortie dissimulée. Pointant un doigt sur la feuille usée, il indiqua alors :

« On arrive là. Mais le trou est caché par un immense tableau, donc on n'y voit que du feu, quand on connaît pas.

-Mais... pourquoi ils l'ont jamais trouvés, pendant les anciennes périodes de vérification ?

-Bah sûrement parce qu'avant, c'était la chambre du fils du directeur, et que tout est resté comme ça, depuis. En plus, la commode est lourde, et quand on colle la table de nuit à côté, ça passe complètement inaperçu !

-Et du coup, on atterrit où, en prenant ce chemin ?

-On atterrit dans les quartiers des hauts gradés. C'est aussi par là-bas que se déroulent les réunions, c'est pour ça que tous les mercredis soir, j'y vais... Attends... ! J'entends des pas ! Ils prennent Hitsugaya ! Vite, Ichi, faut trouver un moyen d'emmener cette carte, ce midi, pour la faire voir aux autres ! »

Paniqués, ils se mirent alors à chercher dans tous les coins de la pièce, espérant trouver un objet, peu importe lequel, leur permettant de cacher le papier si important.

« Vite, ils vont revenir ! »

Réfléchissant alors à toute allure, les deux jumeaux se mirent à penser. C'est alors qu'Ichigo eut une idée, entendant les pas qui revenaient.

« Donne-moi la carte, dépêche-toi ! Plie-la, je me charge du reste. »

Obéissant aveuglément, Shiro se hâta, avant d'aller vérifier à la porte le temps qu'ils leur restait.

« Vite, ils arrivent !

-Oui, t'inquiète pas ! »

Tout ce que le monochrome entendit fut un ''ziiip !'' sonore, avant de devoir se reculer pour que la porte s'ouvre.

« Allez, les Kurosaki ! On y va !

-Hum... monsieur le garde ! Appela doucement le rouquin, prenant une voix enfantine.

-Quoi, encore ?!

-Je peux garder mon ours en peluche, s'il vous plaît ? J'ai fait une sieste, et j'ai fait un méchant cauchemar, tout à l'heure ! »

Il se frotta les yeux, prenant un air de môme tristounet. Attendris et gênés par la vue tellement mignonne, le deuxième garde lui répondit :

« Bah ! Si c'est qu'un ours ! M'enfin, c'est bizarre que tu fasses encore des cauchemars et que t'aie encore besoin d'un nounours à quatorze ans ! »

Refroidit, le blanc répliqua alors, haineux :

« Vivez les expériences qu'on a dû endurer avant de parler ! »

Vexés mais convaincus, les gardes ne posèrent pas plus de questions. Après tout, ils n'auraient voulu pour rien au monde être à la place de ces môme et pouvaient bien imaginer les traumatismes que ces scientifiques leur laissaient. Et puis, un ours en peluche ne pourrait pas faire de mal... n'est-ce pas ?

À peine entrés dans la salle des repas et dès que les gardes furent sortis, ils se mirent à rire ensemble.

« T'es trop fort, Ichi ! Sérieux, j'y aurai jamais pensé !

-Tu vois, comme quoi, moi aussi je peux servir à quelque chose, de temps en temps ! »

Alertés, les autres pensionnaires se retournèrent vers eux, curieux. Prenant alors leur plateau, les deux frères se dépêchèrent de le poser sur la table la plus proche, avant que Shirosaki ne se décide à parler, tapant dans ses mains pour faire complètement taire les discussions :

« Écoutez-moi tous, j'ai quelque chose à vous demander ! J'aimerai obtenir votre aide pour un grand projet qui pourrait sans aucun doute sauver nos vies. Enfin, pour être vraiment honnête, j'en ai que peu à foutre, de vos existences, et vous le savez très bien, mais je sais aussi qu'ensemble, on a tous beaucoup à gagner... »

Surpris, Shinji, le plus âgé de tous, demanda, visiblement agacé :

« Quoi ? T'es jamais venu nous parler, et maintenant tu sollicites notre aide ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Monochrome ? Qu'est-ce que t'attends d'nous ?

-Je connais des choses que personne ici ne sait. Vous parliez l'autre fois de la réunion, mais moi, je l'ai réellement entendue. Et je peux vous dire qu'ils ont parlé des nouvelles mesures qui précéderont la vérification, et elles sont pas belles du tout... »

Shirosaki marcha un peu, attirant vers lui tout un tas de regards beaucoup plus intéressés qu'avant. Yoruichi, qui restait perplexe, quémanda plus de précisions :

« Tu as des preuves de ce que tu avances ? En admettant que tu ais pu te trouver à proximité de la salle de réunion et que tu aies tout entendu, comment peut-on savoir que tu as réellement été là-bas ?

-Ichi ? Sors la carte, mais ne la déplie surtout pas. _Ils_ ne vont pas tarder à repasser. »

Le plus jeune s'exécuta. Hichigo savait que si personne n'avait confiance en lui, tout le monde adorait son frère. En même temps, le rouquin était toujours un ange, sacrifiant ses desserts ou même un peu de sa nourriture pour celui qui n'avait pas eu la chance d'en avoir.

Tout le monde était scotché au mouvement de l'orangé. Ils fixaient le nounours, curieux, espérant comme redoutant au fond d'eux que ce qui en sorte soit réellement la fameuse carte que Shirosaki avait évoqué. Et effectivement, un papier plié et replié une bonne dizaine de fois fit bel et bien son apparition.

« C'est un plan que j'ai volé il y a de cela déjà un moment et qui montre les moindres recoins de ce bâtiment. Et... vous devez tous savoir que les bureaux se trouvent au sous-sol... D'ailleurs, vous devez aussi être au courant que nous avons pris, Ichigo et moi, la chambre du fils du directeur, qui a habité ici jusqu'à ses douze ans. Or, le garnement était aussi un sacré curieux, et il a donc creusé le mur jusqu'à atteindre le sous-sol, dissimulant le trou derrière une grosse commode. Personne ne s'est jamais douté de rien. Aujourd'hui encore, je m'en sers pour espionner les scientifiques.

-Et tu ne nous as jamais rien dit ?! S'énerva Kenpachi.

-Si vous n'avez pas confiance en moi, je n'ai pas confiance en vous non plus. Expliqua le blanc, haussant les épaules d'un air peu concerné. Cependant, c'est aujourd'hui différent... »

Des bruits de voix adultes se firent alors entendre, se rapprochant doucement mais sûrement, et tout le monde retourna sagement à sa place, se muant dans un silence de fer. Le rouquin aux yeux ambres cacha rapidement la carte, faisant semblant de manger son repas. Le jeune Kira Izuru fit alors son entrée dans la pièce, ses camarades n'ayant pas un seul regard pour lui, feignant l'ignorance la plus totale.

Rassurés du calme, les gardes s'en allèrent chercher les deux derniers. Dès que les pas s'estompèrent, la grande discussion reprit :

« Alors tu ne blaguais pas ? S'étonna Kaien. Tu les as vraiment entendu parler ?

-Oui, mais je ne répondrai à aucune de vos questions personnelles. On n'a pas le temps pour ça. Si aujourd'hui je vous révèle ce secret, c'est pour vous demander votre aide.

-Notre aide ? S'enquit le jeune Tôshiro, toujours aussi glacial.

-Pour qu'on s'échappe tous ensemble. »

Une aura froide s'étendit alors sur la pièce, comme si la température avait baissée de quelques degrés.

« Tu te rends compte de ce que tu nous demandes ? Reprit Shinji, choqué.

-Plus que personne ici. Mais si je vous en parle, c'est que je sais très bien que vous avez bien plus à gagner qu'à y perdre. Tous. Et je vais vous révéler ce qu'ils souhaitent faire, après cette fameuse vérification. »

Plus qu'avide de savoir, chacun braqua son regard sur le blanc, tous pourtant terrorisés. Le concerné prit un air sérieux, grave. Il savait dans quoi il s'était embarqué, il savait ce que lui et Ichigo encouraient si jamais quelqu'un n'acceptait pas et les trahissaient, mais il savait aussi que ce qu'il allait leur apprendre avait de grandes chances de les faire changer d'avis, malgré les risques. Et pour cela, il devait frapper fort. _Très_ fort...

_To be condinued..._

* * *

><p><strong>*<em>Never surrender<em> : Ne jamais se rendre**

**Voilà la fin de la première partie. Pour l'instant, l'essentiel était de placer le tableau, de décrire la relation qu'avait les deux frères, la façon dont ils se faisaient traiter, et comment ils vivaient. Dans la partie deux, je me concentrerai plus sur "l'envers du décor"...**

**En tout cas, j'espère que pour le moment, vous avez apprécier et que la suite vous plaira tout autant ^^**

**N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ou à me poser des questions, je vous répondrais, soyez-en sûrs !**

**Alors à très vite !**

**Saeymi.**


	2. Shadows

**Coucou tout le monde ^^**

**On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour la suite de ce three Shot =)**

**J'ai décidé de poster toutes les deux semaines, donc la fin arrivera le samedi 14 Février, pour... la Saint Valentin... ! O[]O|| (La fille qui vient de se rendre compte) ... Bon ben tant pis, hein... Vous aurez un truc bien glauque pour la fête des amoureux XD C'était pas prévu, mais bon...**

**Pour l'instant, j'espère que vous apprécierez cette deuxième partie, et qu'elle ne vous dégoûtera pas trop (je ne spoile pas, vous verrez bien en lisant =P). Je rappelle aussi que c'est _très_ trash et que si on ne supporte pas, on ne lit pas. En priant pour que cette suite vous plaise, et je vous préviens : il va y avoir de l'action !**

**/!\ A LIRE ABSOLUMENT ! JE NE ME TIENS PAS RESPONSABLE D'UN QUELCONQUE CHOC PENDANT LA LECTURE :**

**CE THREE SHOT CONTIENT (SURTOUT DANS CETTE PARTIE):**

**-DE LA PEDOPHILIE (non-décrite, seulement évoquée)**

**-DE L'INCESTE**

**-DE LA NÉCROPHILIE (non décrite, rassurez-vous ! Seulement évoquée)**

**-DE LA MUTILATION (évoquée aussi, mais assez violente...)**

**ÂMES TROP SENSIBLES, S'ABSTENIR !**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2 : Shadows*<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Plus qu'avide de savoir, chacun braqua son regard sur le blanc, tous pourtant terrorisés. Le concerné prit un air sérieux, grave. Il savait dans quoi il s'était embarqué, il savait ce que lui et Ichigo encouraient si jamais quelqu'un n'acceptait pas et les trahissaient, mais il savait aussi que ce qu'il allait leur apprendre avait de grandes chances de les faire changer d'avis, malgré les risques. Et pour cela, il devait frapper fort. <strong>Très<strong> fort._

Il prit une grande respiration, puis lança :

« Après la période de vérification, on ne te verra plus jamais, Kaien. En fait, ils se sont tout simplement lassés de toi. Alors ils ont décidés de t'arracher cheveux, ongles, yeux et dents, et de vendre le reste à des sociétés demandeuses. Organes, peau, muscles, pieds, mains ! Absolument tout ton corps sera revendu, mais à prix d'or, ne t'en fais pas ! Rajouta l'enfant d'une manière sarcastique. Eh oui, Shiba-kun ! Dans un mois, tu es voué à te transformer en lambeaux. Comme on démonterait les pièces d'une machine pour en réparer une autre. Tu mourras, et ce, seulement parce qu'ils estiment n'avoir plus rien à apprendre de ton corps. »

Le concerné frémit d'horreur. Ainsi, sa vie allait s'arrêter de cette façon-là... ? Sans qu'il n'ait son mot à dire ? Shiro ne lui laissa pourtant pas le temps de s'exprimer ni même de réaliser, enchaînant à toute vitesse, un sourire jouissif aux lèvres :

« Toi, Yoruichi ! Ils vont t'enlever tous tes organes reproducteurs, avec, en prime, ta magnifique paire de seins ! Seulement, et comme ils n'ont pas le luxe de se payer assez d'anesthésiants, personne ne sait si tu vas y survivre... et la douleur risque d'être _mortelle_, sans mauvais jeu de mot ! Pour ce qui est de Kenpachi, ils vont commencer à te shooter... Tu vas bientôt avoir seize ans, et comme ta force ne cesse d'accroître, ils estiment que même sans l'oeil qu'ils t'ont déjà enlevé, tu es toujours un danger potentiel. Alors ils vont commencer à te donner des calmants. À vrai dire, on n'est même pas sûr que tu puisses encore participer aux repas, tellement tu devrais être stone ! »

La terreur s'étendait dans toute la pièce. Ichigo avait envie de vomir, les autres étaient juste complètement incapables de respirer.

« Toi, Shinji ! Ils comptent te transmettre une maladie encore incurable pour l'étudier sur toi ! D'après le diagnostic établi sur cette maladie, on n'en survit pas plus de six mois... ! Chad ! Ils vont te couper un bras pour découvrir d'où vient ta couleur de peau ! Ikkaku ! Tu vas devoir subir deux fois plus de radiations qu'avant ! Ils comptent faire encore plus de tatouages à Renji, des blessures plus profondes à Kira, Hanatarô va être lobotomisé*, Gin attaché vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, Ishida va être un sujet utilisé pour comprendre les brûlures, et Yachiru va devoir prendre des cachets devant_ normalement_ influencer sa taille, Matsumoto va être utilisée pour découvrir un peu mieux la sexualité chez la femme-

-C'est bon, on a compris ! Stoppa Shinji, l'estomac retourné. En gros, on va être gâté, cette année.

-Ha ! Pas qu'un peu ! Le nombre d'expériences va tout simplement _doubler_. Et des nouveaux doivent normalement arriver, avec comme lieu de vie, les chambres des plus anciens...

-Attention, ils reviennent ! Avertit quelqu'un, juste avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. »

Le jeune Akon entra alors, se rendant vite compte que ses petits camarades étaient dans une discussion intéressante. En fait, horrible aurait été plus juste. Ils avaient tous des têtes d'enterrements, pâles comme des linges, malades comme des chiens. Shiro ne se formalisa pas du nouveau-venu, reprenant dès la porte refermée :

« Il faut qu'on se casse d'ici. Et vite.

-T'as un plan, j'espère ? Ironisa Shinji.

-Bien sûr ! Ça se passerait le jour même de la vérification. Rappelez-vous : on sait que ce jour-là, ils vont nous mettre dans la _chambre maudite_, et ils vont visiter une à une nos chambres, accompagnés des gardes. Et qui a une porte en fer, une fenêtre seulement constituée de barreaux et une chambre aux murs incassables ?

-Kenpachi... ! Murmura Yoruichi.

-Parfaitement ! Et je vais vous dire : il y a une salle de contrôle au deuxième étage, qui permettrait, si quelqu'un s'y introduisait, d'appuyer sur le bouton pour refermer la porte dès qu'ils seront à l'intérieur. Ce serait un jeu d'enfant, avec les quelques caméras qui se trouvent dans les couloirs ! Il y aurait juste à dévisser la bouche d'aération qui se trouve dans la salle maudite. Quelqu'un entrerait dedans, enclencherait le bouton, et hop ! Tout le monde se casse sans le moindre problème !

-Mais... Hésita Shihouin.

-Hmm ?

-Pourquoi tu fais tout ça, toi ? Tu as parlé de ce qui allait nous arriver, mais qu'est-ce qui va vous arriver à _vous_, pour que tu te démènes comme ça ? »

D'un coup, la jeune adolescente regretta d'avoir posé sa question. L'air froid, meurtrier du monochrome gela complètement la pièce. Pourtant, et contre tout attente, celui-ci répondit :

« Ces bâtards ont l'intention... de nous séparer. Et devinez où ils veulent mettre Ichigo ? Chez cet enculé de directeur... »

Personne n'était revenu de l'affreuse chambre du maître des lieux. Des rumeurs disaient qu'il profitait, mutilait, tuait et conservait les corps des enfants emmenés là-bas. Aucune preuve ne le confirmait réellement, mais les gardes eux-même y croyaient dur comme fer, ajoutant même qu'un énorme congélateur servait à ralentir la décomposition des cadavres pour que ce directeur psychopathe puisse toujours les admirer dès qu'il en éprouvait le besoin...

Si, à cet instant, personne ne dit un mot, tous plaignaient le rouquin. C'était de loin la pire punition que l'on aurait pu attribuer, promettant certainement des mois et des mois d'affreuses et diverses douleurs pour le jeune enfant innocent. Celui-ci tomba d'ailleurs à genoux après avoir essayé de se lever frénétiquement, comme si son cœur avait lâché sous la nouvelle.

Son frère s'empressa de le prendre dans ses bras, ressentant étrangement la souffrance que son jumeau devait difficilement contenir. Le blanc grimaça, sentant l'orangé trembler affreusement.

« C'est horrible... Murmura Kaien, l'estomac retourné.

-Évidemment ! Beugla le monochrome, piqué à vif. Je suis fou, mais pas au point de tenter une telle folie sans rien derrière ! Mais maintenant, c'est à vous de décider. Si on s'y met tous et qu'on travaille sérieusement dessus, on pourra facilement trouver le plan parfait pour se casser d'ici ! Sinon, z'avez qu'à me dénoncer, t'façon, j'ai plus rien à perdre. »

Une vague d'incertitude envahit la petite cantine. La tension commençait à monter, chacun ne pouvant se résoudre à lâcher un mot, de peur que ce soit le mauvais. Heureusement pour eux, les pas des deux géants se firent entendre, leur permettant de ne pas subir le courroux du monochrome qui commençait réellement à s'impatienter.

Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas, avec eux ? Son plan était parfait, il leur avait démontré A plus B qu'ils avaient beaucoup plus à y gagner d'accepter de le suivre, alors pourquoi personne ne se décidait ?! N'avait-il pas été assez convaincant ? Allait-il se faire dénoncer, contraignant alors le rouquin de changer immédiatement de chambre, le perdant définitivement, lui, son plus grand trésor ?

Yumichika fit son entrée, remettant d'une main ses cheveux en place et prenant son plateau de l'autre. Remarquant à peine le conflit mental dans lequel ses petits camarades étaient à ce moment-là coincés, il s'assied tranquillement, attendant que les gardes daignent s'en aller. Ce qui ne tarda guère. Et pourtant, même après que la porte se soit refermée, pas un seul bruit n'emplit la pièce.

Ce fut Kaien, qui fut le premier à s'exclamer :

« Je te suis ! Il est hors de question que j'attende la mort ici, alors je viens avec toi !

-Moi de même... Ricana Ichimaru. Je ne les laisserai pas m'attraper, hihihi !

-J'suis avec vous ! S'exclaffa Kenpachi, heureux de pouvoir enfin faire face à ces détraqués.

-Si Ken-chan le fait, alors moi aussi ! Assura joyeusement la petite Yachiru.

-Moi aussi !

-Je vous suis aussi !

-Ok, je suis avec vous.

-M-moi aussi !

-Bon, je vous rejoins. Abdiqua Yoruichi.

-De même... Consentit Shinji.

-Allez, je suis aussi de la partie... Murmura Tôshiro, qui, après un combat mental acharné, s'était enfin résolu à braver le danger. »

Ce jour-là, Shirosaki eut un incroyable sentiment de liberté. Ce jour-là, il se vit dehors, marchant là où il le voudrait, sans prison, sans scientifiques fous, sans colère ni peur. Seulement avec Ichigo, avec _son_ Ichigo.

Et cette sensation était la plus _grisante_ qu'il n'eût jamais connu.

Finalement, tous les pensionnaires finirent par accepter, comptant dès lors chaque jour qui les séparait de l'Escapade Finale. Ils avaient décidé d'en parler au moins une fois par jour, jamais au même repas pour être certains que personne ne découvre le pot-aux-roses.

Ainsi, le plan fut méticuleusement préparé : à l'aide d'un tournevis que Kira avait trouvé, ils devaient tout d'abord dévisser le conduit d'aération dès leur arrivée dans la chambre maudite. Deux personnes s'introduiraient alors dans la petite ouverture, carte en main, pour se rendre prudemment dans un cagibi d'armes, le temps que les chambres inintéressantes soient méticuleusement fouillées.

Ils voleraient ainsi tous les pistolets et fusils en tout genre nécessaires pour les ramener aux autres qui s'occuperaient de les cacher dans les toilettes de la salle le temps que les deux explorateurs retournent faire fonctionner leur piège à mouches.

Ceci fait, ils n'auraient ensuite plus qu'à libérer les prisonniers de la chambre maudite qui se chargeraient, à l'aide de leurs armes, de régler leur compte aux gardes et à toute autre personne qui ne serait pas rentrée dans l'antre de Kenpachi. Pas beaucoup, en somme, puisque que chacun attendait ce moment avec impatience...

Il ne restait plus qu'à tous se retrouver au deuxième sous-sol pour chercher et déverser le contenu de la réserve de pétrole complète, afin de faire mourir les secrets de cette maison avec cette dernière une fois sortis...

C'était un plan parfait. Bien que Shiro y réfléchissait un peu plus chaque nuit, il ne trouvait aucune faille, aucun moyen pour ces enfoirés de ne pas succomber. Le moment tant attendu arrivait à grand pas, chacun sachant parfaitement ce qu'il avait à faire.

Même si ça ne lui plaisait qu'à moitié, il s'était porté volontaire pour ramper dans les conduits d'aération avec son frère jumeau. Il avait appris la carte par cœur, avait retenu tous les tournants, tous les pas et endroits où ils allaient devoir passer. La seule et unique chose qui leur manquait encore était une lampe de torche. Gin avait promis d'en voler une discrètement au garde pour leur amener ensuite...

Et bien heureusement, c'est ce qu'il fit.

Trois jours plus tard, ce fut l'heure des dernières récapitulations. Ils allaient entrer dans la chambre maudite d'ici quelques minutes, juste après avoir fini de manger.

« Ok, alors, on attend qu'ils se cassent bien tous, on dévisse le conduit, et c'est parti. Dès qu'on est assez loin, il faut absolument qu'au moins deux personnes s'assoient devant la bouche pour cacher l'entrée ! Et si quelqu'un vient, on est tous les deux aux toilettes. Ok ?

-Compris, petit chef ! Rigola Shinji.

-Je pense que le temps qu'ils examinent toutes les autres chambres, on en a bien pour deux belles heures. Minimum. Après, tout le monde sait ce qu'il a à faire. Dès que je déverrouille votre porte, vous sautez sur les armes, et vous vous ruez vers le couloir. Moi et Ichi, on prendra aucune arme à feu. C'est un risque à prendre, mais si jamais quelqu'un nous empêche d'avancer, tirer serait la pire chose à faire.

-Mais comment vous allez faire, alors ? S'inquiéta Shihouin.

-On se débrouillera, vous en faites pas. Tuez chaque adulte que vous verrez ! Si vous en laissez ne serait-ce qu'un seul en vie, on est tous morts. Et après, on se retrouve tous dans la réserve de pétrole. N'ayez aucune pitié... !

-Compris !

-C'est partit... Ricana Zaraki, un air sadique collé au visage. »

La porte s'ouvrit quelques secondes après. Le compte à rebours était dorénavant lancé...

« Allez les gamins ! Tous dans l'ancienne salle de dissection ! Hurla le garde. »

Sans se presser, chacun se leva, une expression complètement neutre au visage, pour suivre docilement les deux baraqués et les sept scientifiques jusqu'à l'horrible pièce où se déroulait, il y a encore quelques années, d'affreuses pratiques sanglantes. Cet endroit qui, maintenant rénové, servait à contenir les enfants le temps de la vérification, avait été renommé par ces derniers ''la chambre maudite''...

En entrant dans l'immense place désaffectée, Shirosaki étouffa un grognement de dégoût. Serrant toujours fermement la main de son frère, il essaya de se concentrer au maximum, tentant d'oublier le froid glacial qui semblait vouloir prendre possession de tout son corps.

Ce lieu tout entier _puait_ la mort. On avait la terrible impression, juste en y pénétrant, d'entendre les hurlements d'enfants déchirés, dont la peau, disséquée à vif, laissait s'écouler le fameux liquide pourpre tout juste comme les grains fins d'un sablier fatidique...

Les murs, sales et noircis, semblaient presque rouillés. L'endroit était comme abandonné, pourrissant sans que personne n'y fasse réellement attention, faisant ressortir sur quelques pans des tâches rouges tellement grandes et imbibées qu'une seule personne ne pouvait tout simplement pas en être la cause. L'air y était oppressant, étouffant. Tellement étranglant que le moindre pas paraissait être une véritable torture.

Ce qui était sûr, c'est que cette scène de meurtres portait bien son nom !

Les adultes n'entrèrent même pas. Ils se contentèrent de pousser doucement leurs petits cobaye à l'intérieur, un affreux sourire s'étendant sur tout leur visage. Puis ils disparurent. Aussitôt, l'on s'affaira à suivre le plan, le mental y étant, mais sûrement pas le cœur...

« Allez, Kira, dépêche-toi d'enlever ces stupides visses !

-C'est bon, j'y suis arrivé ! »

Sans perdre une seule seconde, Shirosaki attrapa l'outil qu'on lui tendait et qui allait lui être infiniment utile, s'approchant de l'entrée d'un pas décidé. Avec un hochement de tête convaincu, il entra le premier, la lampe de torche à la main, très vite suivi d'Ichigo qui, un peu moins certain, se contenta de sourire fébrilement à toutes les personne présentes et de serrer le fameux nounours qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis le début du mois.

« On compte sur vous.

-Vous en faites pas, on y arrivera. Promis. »

Cherchant chacun sa place, les autres prisonniers les regardèrent s'engouffrer dans ce qui leur semblait être l'enfer absolu. Dès qu'ils furent tous deux assez loin, Yoruichi et Kaien se placèrent devant l'entrée, comme ordonné plus tôt.

S'entama alors un long chemin pour Shirosaki et son frère, dans les grands et interminables tunnels gelés. Heureusement, le blanc savait parfaitement où il allait, et il ne leur fallut pas plus d'une dizaine de minutes pour arriver à destination. Dévissant la grille à l'aide du fameux tournevis, ils se glissèrent dans la salle, comme deux espions sauraient le faire. Le stratège se glissa rapidement vers la porte, allumant la lumière au passage, pour essayer très doucement de l'ouvrir. Il soupira de contentement :

« Aucun problème, murmura-t-il, c'est fermé à clefs. Allez, rassemble vite toutes les armes qui te paraissent intéressantes, qu'on se casse rapidement.

-Oui. »

Ils se mirent tous deux à fouiller de partout, sélectionnant de petits pistolets, des munitions, et quelques fusils à pompe au cas où. En fait, la tâche était bien moins dure que Shiro ne le pensais, puisqu'en quelques secondes, une quinzaine d'armes attendaient déjà devant la bouche d'aération.

En cherchant au fond d'une étagère, une boîte décorée de petites arabesques attira l'attention de l'enfant aux yeux dorés. Shirosaki l'observa un instant, avant d'ouvrir le petit crochet, et d'y découvrir une véritable collection d'armes blanches, à la lame finement aiguisée. L'une d'elle avait le manche immaculé, taillé dans ce qui semblait être du marbre, avec de magnifiques dessins oranges sculptés tout autour...

_Inutile !_

Il se détacha rapidement de sa contemplation, refermant violemment la boîte, avant de voir qu'assez d'armes avaient été récoltées. Remarquant un tissu vert qui pendait au mur du fond, Shirosaki s'en empara.

« On va mettre les armes là-dedans et fermer. Ça sera plus facile à transporter.

-Ok ! »

Une fois la tâche finie, Shiro considéra qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à faire ici.

« Dépêchons-nous, on doit nous attendre.

-Attends, je ne retrouve plus Hiroki ! S'écria Ichigo, visiblement embêté.

-Hiroki ?

-Le nounours ! J'ai remarqué l'autre fois qu'il y avait un nom écrit sur son étiquette. Alors j'ai décidé de l'appeler comme ça. Mais... c'est bizarre, je l'avais laissé par là. Vers cette étagère si je me souviens bien... »

Soupirant de lassitude, son frère décida quand même de l'aider. Un espace suspect séparait cette fameuse étagère de la prochaine, comme si elle servait à cacher quelque chose. Intrigué, le blanc décida de la déplacer, histoire de voir si le nounours n'était pas tombé, de n'importe quelle façon que ce soit, derrière.

Mais ce qu'ils y trouvèrent fut bien plus incroyable.

« Un trou ! Avertit le rouquin. Il y a un trou ! Avec une échelle, en plus de ça !

-Vraiment ?!

-Oui ! Je me demande bien où ça mène... Peut-être que Hiroki est tombé en dessous ?

-Pas possible ! Comment il aurait fait ?

-Je ne sais pas ! Mais je suis curieux de savoir où ça peut bien mener... »

Effectivement. Même Hichigo mourrait d'envie de découvrir l'endroit qui se situait juste sous cette cachette secrète, ne serait-ce que pour savoir qui était l'auteur de cet étrange stratagème.

« D'accord, on jette un coup d'œil, mais on y va doucement, compris ? Sans bruit, jusqu'au bout. Si quelqu'un est en dessous, ça risque de mal se passer. Alors on se tait, je descend en premier, et je te dis si c'est sans danger.

-O-ok...

-Allons-y. »

Il faisait très sombre, mais Shirosaki se refusa à allumer la moindre lumière. Il était hors de question de prendre un si gros risque, surtout après tout ce qu'ils avaient accomplis jusque là. Plus ils descendaient, et plus ils comprenaient dans quel endroit ils allaient atterrir : en effet, au vu de cette odeur carbonisée et de la poussière ambiante, c'était sans aucun doute une cheminée !

Finalement, le jeune démon blanc finit par voir un peu de lumière, se stoppant pour tendre l'oreille. Mais rien. Pas un bruit, pas un son, à part peut-être celui des oiseaux qui chantaient joyeusement.

« Allons-y. Murmura-t-il tout de même. »

Ils descendirent jusqu'au bout... pour se retrouver dans une énorme chambre, avec un lit double de haute qualité, et un bureau d'un bois parfaitement verni. La chambre du directeur !

Une fois de plus, Shirosaki alla de suite vérifier que la porte était belle et bien fermée, ce qui fut encore le cas.

« Oh ! S'exclama Ichigo. Regarde, Hiroki était là, juste vers ce placard ! Mais il est tout sale, maintenant...

-Co-comment il a pu arriver là ?

-Je n'en sais rien, mais je suis bien heureux de l'avoir retrouvé ! Sourit l'orangé. »

Soupirant, le décoloré décida tout de même :

« Bon, eh bien puisqu'on est là, pourquoi ne pas explorer un peu, histoire de voir s'il n'y a rien d'important ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Les autres ne s'en rendront même pas compte ! Vu le peu de temps qu'on a mis à faire le reste ! »

De suite, le monochrome s'attaqua au bureau. Un tas de paperasse y régnait, traitant de choses absolument inintéressantes. Quelques stylos, des sortes de feutres colorés, des crayons et une gomme attendaient sagement dans un petit pot, dont le design suggérait qu'il avait été fait par un enfant. Son fils, peut-être ?

Les tiroirs, eux, étaient pleins de dossiers, notamment ceux des résidents de l'affreuse baraque. En somme rien de réellement intéressant si l'on ne remarquait pas le double fond d'un compartiment... Le soulevant précautionneusement, l'adolescent y trouva ce qui semblait être un ancien journal intime, protégé par un cadenas à quatre chiffres. Un journal intime ? Celui du directeur ?!

Réfléchissant rapidement à la combinaison de numéros que ce marteau avait bien pu utiliser, il se souvint d'une photo, posée habituellement sur un des meubles de leur chambre, où un petit garçon roux souriait, assis à table, devant un énorme gâteau. Au dos, une date était marquée, ainsi qu'un nom illisible. Shiro ferma les yeux, essayant de retrouver les chiffres.

S'il avait une bonne mémoire, c'était le quatre juillet. Soit zéro quatre, zéro sept. Il tenta. Bingo, le vieux cadenas s'ouvrit. Pris d'une curiosité sans nom, il se mit à feuilleter les pages, se rendant compte que l'homme ne marquait visiblement que les événement les plus importants.

Jusqu'à l'arrivée de son fils. Et là, les confessions devenaient bizarrement journalières...

D'après ce qu'il était écrit, sa femme l'avait quitté à cause d'un manque d'attention, parce que le directeur se refusait à lui dire avec quoi il gagnait sa vie. Ils avaient tous deux fait un fils, du nom de Hiroki. Hiroki ! Comme le nounours ! Bien sûr, l'enfant avait habité ici de ses huit à douze ans, la peluche devait sans aucun doute lui appartenir ! Mais le directeur n'arrivait pas à oublier sa femme, et commençait même à la voir à travers son fils.

Il développait ainsi, au fil des pages, une sorte d'adoration incroyablement malsaine pour son propre enfant, comme un jeune adolescent connaîtrait son premier amour...

« _Il est beau. Il est magnifique. C'est mon fils, mais il lui ressemble tant ! Comme s'il était elle. Non, il est plus joli qu'elle. Son sourire m'éblouit. Ses cheveux sont sublimes. Ses yeux chocolats ressemblent à deux pierres rares. J'aime quand il boude. J'aime quand il gonfle ses joues. J'aime quand il se met à pleurer. Quand il se frotte les yeux. Il est tellement adorable ! Ça me donnerait envie de le croquer !_ »

« _Aujourd'hui, Kenpachi l'a mordu. Soit-disant que Hiroki l'a trop embêté, et cette brute n'a tout simplement pas supporté ! … Je m'en fiche. Je ferais ordonner qu'on lui enlève son œil droit. Ça lui apprendra, à cet enfoiré, de toucher à mon pauvre Hiroki chéri ! Ne t'en fais pas, mon cœur, papa te protégera quoi qu'il arrive..._ »

« _Hiroki a appris, pour les autres enfants. Ils étaient interdits de lui révéler quoi que ce soit, mais bien sûr, ils n'ont pas pu se retenir ! Ces bâtards. Ils mériteraient tous de crever. Malheureusement, mon amour n'a rien voulu me dire, et je ne peux pas les punir tous, ils sont bien trop précieux. C'est tellement dommage... Ah, j'ai aussi repéré une nouvelle cible potentielle, une cible... vraiment TRÈS intéressante..._ »

« _Mon fils ne veut plus me parler. Il m'ignore, refuse de sortir de sa chambre, de manger, de bouger. Il m'inquiète. Hier, il a essayé de s'enfuir. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait, mais je l'ai sévèrement grondé. Je refuse de le perdre ! Je ne veux pas qu'il parte comme elle, parce que lui, je l'aime encore plus. Je serai prêt à faire n'importe quoi si ça me permettait de le garder à mes côtés._ »

La page suivante semblait être la dernière. Elle datait de quelques jours avant que lui et Ichigo n'arrivent et l'écriture était saccadée, quasiment pas lisible. On aurait presque pu dire qu'elle n'était pas humaine... Mais, alors qu'il allait commencer sa lecture, Ichigo l'interrompit :

« Tiens, regarde cet énorme placard bizarre ! La porte a l'air d'être louuuurde ! Je me demande ce qu'il y a, à l'intérieur...

-Sûrement quelques habits... »

Il reprit alors sa lecture :

« _Je l'ai tué. Tué... tué ! De mes propres mains, je... j'ai tué... mon... mon propre-_ »

Sursautant, Shirosaki fut obligé de se détacher de sa lecture en entendant un cri étouffé, suivi d'un son d'affalement. Il tourna la tête vers son frère qui était à présent assis sur le sol, une main rudement collée à la bouche, un air _horrifié_ au visage. Il était devant ce qui semblait être, au premier coup d'œil, le fameux placard, mais d'où il sortait une sorte de fumée blanche...

Une... fumée blanche... ?

Ça ne pouvait pas être... ?!

Le décoloré s'élança violemment, rejoignant son jumeau pour découvrir l'effroyable spectacle qui s'offrait à leurs yeux.

Des corps dénudés d'enfants _mutilés_, dont il manquait pour certains quelques parties, se tenaient debout, tels de parfaites poupées de porcelaine, dans ce qui semblait être le fameux Congélateur. L'un avait perdu une jambe, l'autre était _totalement_ recouvert de blessures en tout genre, le troisième, la bouche ouverte, ne possédait que deux trous creux à la place de ses yeux, et un quatrième n'avait carrément plus de tête. L'expression de terreur qu'ils affichaient était répugnante, et la température n'était pas suffisamment froide pour conserver correctement les cadavres dont l'odeur de chaire pourrissante était juste atroce.

« Oh-... Oh mon Dieu... ! Hoqueta Hichigo, se retenant à grande peine de hurler d'effroi. »

Ce n'était donc pas que des ragots ! Le directeur était bien un infâme psychopathe qui s'amusait à faire subir de véritables atrocités aux mineurs, et surtout aux petits garçons qui n'avaient pas encore mués !

Dire que son frère allait finir comme ça, si rien n'était fait... !

Celui-ci s'était d'ailleurs mis à pleurer, tremblant comme une feuille et se retenant à grande peine de régurgiter le repas qu'il avait déjà eu du mal à ingérer. Juste devant lui se tenait un enfant aux cheveux _roux flamboyants_, cet enfant dont la photo était posé sur sa commode, cet enfant qui, bizarrement, lui ressemblait un peu.

Tiquant tout de suite à la vue de ce seul corps parfaitement intact, Hichigo fut prit d'un soubresaut.

« Ne me dites pas que... ! »

Il se rua sur son bouquin, qu'il était en train de lire jusque là, pris d'un doute immense.

Sous la panique, il reprit à voix haute, tout son corps tremblant affreusement :

« _Je l'ai tué. Tué... tué ! De mes propres mains, je... j'ai tué mon... mon propre... mon propre fils... ! _. . ._ Oh, tu as voulu partir, Hiroki, mais papa est prévenant. Il sait tout les dangers qui rôdent, au-dehors; et je n'avais pas d'autres choix pour te protéger, toi et ton magnifique, magnifique corps... n'est-ce pas... ? … Oh mon Dieu je n'y crois pas, je l'ai réellement tué... Mais je l'aimais tellement ! Comment l'empêcher de s'enfuir, comment le préserver, s'il bougeait toujours ? Après ça, je l'ai ramené dans ma chambre, et je l'ai... _O-Oh bordel ! _Je- je l'ai violé ! J'ai violé son cadavre, et j'y ai... j'y ai pris plaisir ! J'ai pris plaisir avec le corps sans vie de mon fils, vous vous rendez compte ?! Je- je suis vraiment un mauvais père... mais c'est un mauvais fils ! Il ne m'a pas écouté, et maintenant... ! Maintenant... Ne t'inquiète pas, Hiroki, mon doux et beau Hiroki. Je vais garder ton corps, tu seras toujours à mes côtés, à partir de maintenant ! Nous serons ensemble, pour toujours. Je t'aime tellement, mon fils _... _adoré..._ »

Shirosaki lâcha le livre, une grimace de dégoût au visage.

« . . . Oh putain, c-ce type est un malade ! Il... je ne peux pas croire qu'il ait... ! Bon sang ! Ce gamin avait douze ans... ! Et c'était... son propre fils... !

-P-partons, Hichigo. Quémanda le pauvre orangé dont l'estomac semblait avoir fait plusieurs tours de grand huit. Je t'en pris, je ne veux pas rester plus longtemps ici, je... !

-... Ouais, t'as... t'as raison, les autres doivent nous attendre. Cassons-nous vite d'ici... ! »

Acquiesçant rapidement, Ichigo se releva, pas encore remis de ses émotions, serrant très fort son propre Hiroki dans les bras. Ils remontèrent alors, beaucoup plus rapidement que quand ils étaient venus, remettant au passage l'étagère en place. Hichigo passa alors un regard partagé à la boîte aux arabesques, avant d'ordonner, passant la lampe torche à son frère :

« Passe devant, je vais prendre le sac, j'arrive.

-O-ok... »

Pendant ce temps, les autres enfants discutaient, essayant d'être le plus naturel possible. Un garde entra alors violemment, le visage tendu, rétablissant immédiatement le silence dans la pièce. Ce dernier n'avait aucune envie de rester trop longtemps ici, et compta rapidement les petits cobayes.

« Où sont les deux jumeaux ?

-Dans les toilettes. Ils refusent de sortir. Mentit Shinji.

-Oh, je vois. »

Sans demander plus d'informations, il s'en alla alors, bien content de sortir de cet enfer, verrouillant la porte derrière lui. Les discussions reprirent quelques secondes après, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un grattouille les côtes de Yoruichi.

« Ahh, arrêtez, ça chatouille ! »

Se levant précipitamment, la jeune fille mate se rendit vite compte que le coupable n'était autre qu'Ichigo, que tous accueillirent avec une joie non-dissimulée. Shirosaki sortit juste après, trimbalant derrière lui l'énorme sac d'armes à feu.

« Voilà. On a pris beaucoup de pistolets, parce que c'est plus pratique. Il faut peut-être en charger certains, par contre. Ah, et on a aussi pris trois fusils à pompe, pour les personnes qui veulent...

-Super, les gars, vous gérez ! Félicita Kaien.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, vous êtes tout pâles ? S'inquiéta Shinji.

-On vous expliquera une fois le plan fini. C'est une assez longue histoire, en fait. Bon, allez, faut pas perdre une minute, on y retourne !

-Ok. Bonne chance !

-Tenez-vous prêts. On peut ouvrir cette putain de porte à tout moment.

-Pas de problème. On sera réactif, promis. »

Le compte à rebours ne s'arrêterait pas. Shirosaki le savait. C'était, aujourd'hui, le moment le plus important de toute leur vie. Ce qu'ils avaient appris plus tôt ne pouvait que les motiver encore plus : c'était ou sortir, ou mourir. Et ils n'avaient pas le droit à la moindre erreur.

Les tunnels se prolongeaient d'une façon dont Shirosaki n'aurait jamais pu imaginer. Il leur fallut exactement trente minutes pour atteindre la bonne salle, trente minutes dans un silence complet, seulement entrecoupé de reniflements signifiant qu'Ichigo était sûrement en train de pleurer.

Le contrecoup du choc se faisait en effet sentir, le monochrome lui-même n'arrivait pas à enlever de son esprit l'affreuse vision doublée des mots du journal intime. ''_Je l'ai tué._'' ''_Il est magnifique_'' ''_Il est adorable_'' ''_Je l'aimais tellement !_'' ''_Nous serons ensemble, pour toujours._'' ''_Mon Hiroki chéri !_'' …

Et plus le décoloré pensait, moins il comprenait comment on pouvait tuer la personne la plus importante à nos yeux. Il s'imaginait, étranglant et violant le corps de _son_ Ichigo, pour ensuite le conserver dans un frigidaire à très basse température. Et ça lui donnait envie de _vomir_.

Plus jamais le rouquin ne bouderait ! Plus jamais il ne viendrait dans ses bras, plus jamais il ne rougirait lors d'un baiser, plus jamais il ne gémirait, plus jamais il ne lui sourirait... ! Tous ces gestes, ces mimiques, ces choses qu'il aimait tant chez le coloré et qui le rendait attirant, tout ça disparaîtrait ! Comment ce fou pouvait-il encore dire que son fils et lui étaient ''ensemble'' ?!

La sortie leur apparut alors, à un tournant, et ils s'arrêtèrent un instant, pour tout préparer.

« Donne-moi le tournevis, Ichi.

-O-oui ! »

L'orangé s'affaira, ouvrant le dos de son nounours qui servait à présent de fourre-tout, à trouver l'outil demandé.

« Le voilà !

-Merci. »

En quelques tours de main, la plaque qui leur barrait le passage fut enlevée. Mais, de là, un problème leur apparut : la bouche se trouvait, pour la première fois, en hauteur. S'ils sautaient, ils ne pourraient revenir en arrière. Mais de là où ils étaient, il ne pouvaient voir l'écran montrant les caméras, et ne savaient donc pas où en étaient les examinateurs.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, alors ? Questionna Ichigo, soucieux.

-... On y va. Il est hors de question qu'on prenne le risque d'échouer. De toute façon, on verra bien qui participe à la Vérification de cette année, pour voir ceux qui restent. Fais attention quand même, en sortant. C'est assez haut... »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Shiro sortit le premier, difficilement mais sûrement, scrutant l'immense salle vide pour se glisser à nouveau vers les deux portes qui reliaient la salle au reste du bâtiment. Seulement, aucune des deux n'était fermée.

« Merde ! On est mal ! Il faut vraiment qu'on-

-Aïe ! »

Le rouquin se releva en grimaçant, sous l'oeil terrorisé de son frère. S'il y avait quelqu'un aux alentours, il les avaient forcément entendus. En jetant un rapide coup d'œil au tableau de bord, Shiro essaya de deviner les personnes manquantes à l'événement.

Les deux gardes étaient là. Les six scientifique aussi, le directeur évidemment, et... et où était le concierge... ?

« Il y a quelqu'un ? »

Les deux jumeaux se figèrent instantanément.

Quand on pense au loup, on en entend le hurlement... n'est-ce pas ?

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p><strong>*<em>Shadows<em> = Ombres**

***_Lobotomisé_ : La lobotomie est une pratique pas si vieille que ça qui consistait à faire un trou dans le crâne d'une personne pour le soigner de diverses maladies; le tout, avec un instrument pointu surnommé le "pic à glace". Bien entendu, il a été prouvé que cette technique ne soignait rien du tout, elle aidait juste le patient à devenir insensible à la douleur car elle détruisait certaines zones du cerveau, et résultait très souvent à de gros troubles psychiques, à cause d'un manque de minutie de la part des médecins. Elle a été petit à petit interdite dans tous les pays car peu efficace et très dangereuse.**

**Voilà, voilà...**

**Je vous avait dit que c'était trash ! XP**

**Et encore un magnifique Cliffhanger comme j'en ai le secret ! XD J'espère juste que vous ne vous arracherez pas les cheveux... [.[**

**En tout cas, j'espère sincèrement que cela vous a plu et non pas trop dégoûté ^^' Et s'il vous plait, laissez-moi donc une petite review pour me donner votre avis. J'accepte tout ! Critiques, petits messages, longue review ou autres. Tant que vous me dites ce que vous en avez réellement pensé, ça me va =3**

**Et donc, on se retrouve dans deux semaines pour la fin ^^**

**Ja ne !**

Sa-chan.


	3. The Great Escape

**Chose promise, chose dûe !**

**Voici le dernier chapitre de ce three shot, qui clôture définitivement cette petite histoire. En fait, je m'étais trompée. On est le 15, et non pas le jour de la fête des amoureux ! XD D'une façon, ça me rassure. 8D**

**En tout cas, j'espère sincèrement que vous apprécierez cette fin et que vous ne serez pas déçus =) Je préviens une nouvelle fois que c'est une fiction sadique, et que les personnages le sont tout autant (et surtout Shiro ^^')**

**Alors par contre, même si j'ai vérifié 3 voire 4 fois, il est très probable qu'il reste encore quelques fautes, et je m'en excuse franchement. Allez, je vous laisse lire et je vous retrouve à la fin du chapitre pour quelques petites explications =) Bonne lecture !**

**/!\ A LIRE ABSOLUMENT ! JE NE ME TIENS PAS RESPONSABLE D'UN QUELCONQUE CHOC PENDANT LA LECTURE :**

**CE THREE SHOT CONTIENT (SURTOUT DANS LA PARTIE 2):**

**-DE LA PEDOPHILIE (non-décrite, seulement évoquée)**

**-DE L'INCESTE**

**-DE LA NÉCROPHILIE (non décrite, rassurez-vous ! Seulement évoquée)**

**-DE LA MUTILATION (évoquée aussi, mais assez violente...)**

**ÂMES TROP SENSIBLES, S'ABSTENIR !**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 3 : The Great Escape*<strong>

* * *

><p><em> « Il y a quelqu'un ? »<em>

_Les deux jumeaux se figèrent instantanément._

_Quand on pense au loup, on en entend le hurlement... n'est-ce pas ?_

Soudain incroyablement silencieux, les frères attendaient, figés. Pourtant, le cerveau du blanc fonctionnait à toute allure, essayant de trouver une solution, alors qu'il contemplait une nouvelle fois l'écran électrique lui montrant que les autres adultes arriveraient bien rapidement à la chambre de Kenpachi.

« Monsieur le directeur ? Jim ? Vous êtes là ? Questionna une nouvelle fois l'individu. »

D'un coup, et en entendant une clé que l'on insérait dans une serrure, Hichigo réagit. Il se retourna vers son frère, lui ordonnant tout bas :

« Va te cacher derrière la machine, vite ! »

Si cet homme les trouvaient, c'était terminé. Le ''concierge'', comme on aimait l'appeler, était un type bien en chaire, plutôt grand et imposant, qui s'occupait de toutes les tâches désignées comme ingrates, dans la maison. Il préparait les repas, nettoyait les chambres, désinfectait les outils utilisés, surveillait les couloirs...

Il n'aimait pas être en contact avec les enfants, ça le répugnait. En fait, il avait cessé de surveiller la cantine dès le moment où Shiro et Ichigo étaient arrivés. Le monochrome savait très bien qu'il avait une peur bleue de lui.

Le faux albinos se faufila pour se retrouver contre le mur juste à côté de la fameuse porte, faisant un signe de la main à l'orangé qui, visiblement, ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait faire. On entendit la poignée se tourner.

« Eh mince ! C'était ouvert ! Râla une voix qui tourna à nouveau la clé. »

Guettant l'ouverture de la porte, Shirosaki mena sa main jusqu'à l'arrière-poche de son pantalon.

Quant au rouquin, il n'osait tout simplement plus bouger, absolument terrifié à l'idée d'être découverts. Il se recroquevilla encore plus, plongeant sa tête entre ses genoux, dans un vain espoir de réconfort.

La porte s'ouvrit. Il entendit alors un cri grave, un cri d'agonie. Sortant immédiatement de sa cachette, il découvrit l'horrible scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

« En...foiré... de diable... blanc... »

Un corps massif s'écroula par terre, alors que Shiro venait juste de retirer son canif de la poitrine de l'adulte. Rapidement, le sol fut inondé d'une marre affreuse de sang, alors que le corps allongé ne bougeait définitivement plus.

« Tu... Tu l'as... »

Terrifié, le coloré observait le dos de son frère, un couteau sanglant à la main, refusant catégoriquement de croire à ce qu'il s'était passé. Il hoqueta épouvantablement en voyant le blanc se retourner, alors que ce dernier lui dévoilait une chemise complètement tâchée de pourpre, s'étendant de son cou à ses genoux, et un regard vide.

« Sh-Shi...Shiro... ! I-il est... !?

-Mort. Ouais, Ichi. Il est mort. Je l'ai _tué_. »

D'un coup, l'envie de vomir refit surface. Plus forte encore que tout à l'heure. L'horreur le renversa, alors qu'il tremblait affreusement, n'arrivant toujours pas à accepter ce qu'il s'était passé. Il observa son jumeau, qui, semblant passer au dessus de tout cela, lui souriait d'un air victorieux, s'avançant doucement vers lui.

« Tiens, tu trembles, Ichigo ? Tu as peur... ? Tu as peur de moi, Ichigo ? De ton frère, de ton pauvre frère qui a risqué sa vie pour te protéger ? Ha ! Quel mauvais garçon tu fais... ! »

Ce n'était pas Shiro. Ce n'était _pas_ Shiro ! La bête féroce avait refait surface, exactement comme quand il avait renversé le chariot de nourriture. Oui. Celui qui se tenait devant lui n'était pas son frère. C'était... une toute autre personne ! Et cette personne s'approchait dangereusement vers lui, en plus de ça !

« Mais... de quoi es-tu effrayé ? Hein, Ichigo ? Pourquoi as-tu... _peur_ ? Est-ce parce que tu es face à quelqu'un qui vient de prendre la vie d'une personne, ou parce que tu ne sais pas ce que je pourrais bien faire _ensuite_ ? »

Un boule se forma dans la gorge de l'orangé. Il observa avec inquiétude la poigne de son frère se resserrer autour de l'arme blanche. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui !

Grimaçant d'angoisse, il ferma les yeux, essayant en vain d'arrêter ses tremblements. Il ne tarda pas à entendre le blanc qui se baissait, chuchotant sadiquement à son oreille, le faisant vivement frissonner :

« Tu ne veux pas que je te tue aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, ce serait comique, non ? Tué, et par son propre frère ! »

Non. Ce ne serait pas comique. Ça ne le ferait pas rire. Il ne voulait pas être tué. Il ne voulait _pas_ être tué ! Et surtout pas par sa propre moitié ! Mais pourtant...

Ouvrant subitement ses grands yeux ambres où perlaient déjà quelques larmes, il attrapa la chemise de son jumeau, soutenant volontairement son regard :

« Tu... tu n'as qu'à... me tuer, si tu veux. Je... je sais que je suis bête, sensible, chiant, et... et je fais toujours tout rater, je n'arrête pas de te causer du souci, je n'arrive même pas à comprendre réellement toutes les choses folles que tu fais pour moi ! Mais... je ne veux pas avoir peur de toi. Je ne veux pas te redouter, ni même que tu m'en veuilles, que tu me trouves inutile, faible... Je ne veux pas mourir ! Mais si c'est pour toi... si c'est pour toi, je m'en fous ! Tue-moi. Tue-moi ! Si c'est toi, je ne regretterai rien. Tant que c'est toi, ça... ça me va, Shiro. »

Le couteau tomba par terre. Sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de comprendre, Ichigo se retrouva enlacé par deux bras tremblants, alors que le corps du décoloré était pris de soubresauts.

« Imb-... Imbécile... ! Cria le blanc. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de me dire ?!

-Hein ?

-Je... Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais te tuer ? Tu crois que c'est pour quoi, qu'on est là ?! Sûrement pas pour moi ! Ce n'est pas moi qu'un fou va vouloir violer, mutiler et congeler ! Ce n'est pas moi qui ne vais même plus pouvoir quitter une pièce, ne serait-ce que pour bouffer ! Ce n'est même pas moi, qui ressemble au fils du directeur ! Et pourtant... ça me fait encore plus mal que si tout ça devait m'arriver. J'ai mal, Ichi, j'ai mal ! Je ne veux pas que tu souffres, cette pensée m'est juste insupportable ! Je serai prêt à me tuer, si je savais que ça te permettrait de rester en vie ! Bordel ! Tu me rends fou, Ichi... Je suis complètement fou, petit frère, fou de toi... »

Petit frère. Une appellation qui, dans les souvenirs d'Ichigo, avait disparue depuis bien longtemps. Ils étaient jumeaux, formés dans le même ventre, nés le même jour, à seulement quelques petites secondes d'intervalles. C'était même lui, le coloré, qui était sortit le premier ! Mais, toujours, Shiro avait été le plus grand, le plus courageux, le plus fort, comme un frère plus âgé qui protège son cadet.

Pourtant, à ce moment-là, il semblait à Ichigo que les rôles étaient complètement inversés. En fait, non. Les rôles avaient toujours été inversés. Même quand ils vivaient avec leur famille, Shiro avait toujours eu besoin de son frère, comme l'ombre du soleil. Le rouquin ne se rappelait que trop bien toutes les moqueries dont faisaient preuve les autres enfants, de ces interminables moments de solitude et de rejet que son jumeau avait dû endurer.

Finalement, c'était cette fameuse différence que beaucoup trouvaient effrayante, qui avait autant rapprochée les deux enfants ! Ils s'étaient accrochés l'un à l'autre, comme des aimants uniques, seulement capables de s'attirer mutuellement. Pour finalement commettre un interdit, que la société n'approuvait pas du tout : l'inceste.

Ce n'était pas juste une curiosité, un simple moyen de braver le défendu ou même une erreur, mais un réel amour, impossible à contenir, ni même à expliquer. De ce point de vue-là, l'orangé comprenait ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu le directeur. Cet homme qui ne pouvait posséder ce qu'il voulait, et qui, sans doute, s'en tortura l'esprit au point de devenir complètement fou.

Portant un regard distrait au grand écran affichant diverses images juste à côté de lui, une vue fit sursauter l'orangé.

« Shiro ! Vite ! Ils sont déjà dans la chambre de Toshiro, il faut se dépêcher ! »

Agacé d'avoir été coupé dans leur petit câlin, le blanc se releva pourtant en vitesse, se dirigeant rapidement vers le fameux tableau pixelisé. Le clavier était long, avec une bonne centaine de boutons différents, tous semblables les uns des autres. Mais, en regardant un peu mieux, Shiro distingua de petites étiquettes en dessous de certaines. ''Cantine'', ''Chambre 201'', ''Vérification'' et ''Zaraki'' étaient les plus lisibles.

Ils n'avaient donc plus maintenant qu'à attendre le bon moment, et le sort serait jeté. Définitivement. Et enfin, ils connaîtraient le goût interdit de la liberté.

Ichigo s'approcha aussi, demandant soucieusement :

« Tu arrives à trouver les boutons ?

-Oui, c'est bon, je les aient tous. »

Passant encore un regard à l'écran, le roux baissa doucement les yeux, plongé dans un désir ardent d'attendre les yeux rivés sur l'image l'instant fatidique, mais parallèlement rongé par une profonde culpabilité. Ce n'était pas rien, après tout. Ils allaient tuer des hommes, les enfermer dans leur propre prison de fer et les irradier, d'une façon tout à fait abjecte, sans une once de pitié aucune.

« Après ça, tout sera fini, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui... Nous serons libres, nous n'aurons plus rien à craindre de personne. Nous pourrons aller voir cette forêt qu'on a si longtemps contemplé. Nous nous rendrons dans un de ces ''villages'', et nous apprendrons à y vivre. On n'aura plus à endurer aucune expérience, plus de gardes, de scientifiques, de prison attitrée ! Nous vivrons enfin. Et, ce, en les regardant _crever_, tous autant qu'ils sont, jusqu'au dernier... »

Il fixa le pauvre homme toujours étalé par terre, amenant le regard de son frère sur ce dernier, et le toisa d'un œil mauvais, reflétant une haine telle que le cadavre en aurait frissonné. Le rouquin, lui, se contenta de faire une grimace de dégoût.

« Ne te préoccupe donc pas de ces imbéciles, ordonna le blanc d'une voix sifflante. À la fin, il n'en restera plus un seul. »

Il eut juste le temps de tourner la tête pour voir que leurs cibles quittaient enfin la dernière chambre. L'ultime, avant le piège à loups.

Il esquissa alors un fin sourire, qui s'étendit vite jusqu'à ses oreilles, montrant ses dents d'une blancheur incomparable, révélant ses molaires les plus dissimulées. Sans s'en rendre compte, il se mit à rire, d'un souffle irrégulier tout d'abord, puis de plus en plus fort, approchant dangereusement son doigt des deux boutons qui l'intéressaient.

Chaque pas ennemi était une victoire. Une bombe à retardement qui s'avérerait écrasante, un piège insurmontable : celui que ces enfoirés avaient eux-même construits et qui allait à présent se refermer contre eux. C'était tellement jouissif ! Ils rentraient, un par un, comme des moutons menés à l'abattoir, des ânes attirés par une carotte empoisonnée !

Le monochrome eut un frisson lorsque ses doigt caressèrent dans une lenteur contrôlée les deux touches du clavier, et il explosa une nouvelle fois d'un rire sardonique, savourant la scène au ralenti avant que ce moment de pur bonheur ne se réalise enfin. Il bouffa du regard les trois derniers scientifiques, contemplant avec une infime déception les gardes rester au seuil de la porte.

Tant pis. Les autres se feraient de toute façon une joie de les réduire en miettes une fois que Shiro les auraient libérés de leur horrible prison ! Son rire devint de plus en plus aigu et plus fort, aussi, alors qu'il ne restait que deux malheureux hommes à faire rentrer avant que les boutons ne soient définitivement enclenchés.

Et, semblant entendre les pas du tout dernier homme comme s'il avait un véritable orchestre jouant dans sa tête, Shiro appuya sur les deux commandes en même temps, un air démoniaque au visage.

Et aussitôt, la lourde porte se ferma, sous les yeux surpris de toute la petite communauté qui ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Les gardes, eux aussi, eurent une minute de flottement, qui ne dura pourtant qu'un instant puisque déjà, on leur avait tiré dessus. Shinji et Kenpachi firent un petit coucou à la caméra, alors que Hichigo n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de rire, encore et toujours, tremblant de tous ses membres et semblant avoir attrapé une certaine fièvre.

_Libres_, lui criait son esprit ! Libres ! Enfin, ce moment arrivait, enfin, ils pourraient sortir de ce manoir, et enfin, ils n'appartiendraient plus à personne ! Sa première mission était dès lors terminée. Il fallait maintenant mener à bien la deuxième, parce que la vengeance était un plat que Shiro _adorait_ manger froid. Mais tellement gelé, qu'il lui en brûlerait la langue...

Il se retourna finalement vers Ichigo, voulant lui donner les prochains ordres. Celui-ci s'était caché les yeux pour ne pas voir le corps des deux gardes effondrés par terre, alors que les autres enfants tiraient encore sur leur visage à présent complètement défiguré, comme pour une vengeance amère.

« Regarde, Ichigo ! Ne te détourne pas une seconde de ce merveilleux spectacle ! Ordonna son frère, fou d'une joie absurde. Ne l'ont-ils pas mérité ? N'est-ce pas judicieux qu'ils crèvent comme les affreux qu'ils sont ?! Mais regarde, je te dis, contemple et amuse-toi ! Amuse-toi de les voir souffrir comme ils nous ont fait souffrir ! Ils ne ressemblent déjà plus à rien, Ichigo... ! L'un a un trou à la place de l'oeil, l'autre n'a carrément plus de cœur ! Et ce sang, ce sang, Ichigo ! C'est leur vie qui s'extirpe de leur corps, c'est ce qui apaise notre haine, c'est ce qui nous permet de tous nous venger ! Tout le mal qu'ils nous ont fait s'en va, parce que nous les réduisons à néant, en commençant par mettre fin à leur _pitoyable_ existence ! »

Mais son frère ne semblait pas être du même avis. Non, Ichigo n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment on pouvait encore s'acharner sur le corps d'un homme déjà mort, peu importe ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de son vivant. Et ces sourires, ces visages emplis de bonheur et de fierté... ! Ne comprenaient-ils donc pas qu'ils venaient de tuer des humains ?!

Shiro, qui remarqua la moue indécise de son frère, décida de passer rapidement à autre chose. Après tout, il restait encore des choses à faire.

« De toute façon, ils nous auraient arrêtés, si on les avaient laissés en vie. Trancha-t-il tout de même. Il fallait qu'on s'en débarrasse, c'était prévu depuis le début. Allez, passons. Il faut encore qu'on aille ouvrir la réserve de pétrole pour qu'on puisse mettre à bien le reste du plan. Et finalement, le fait que ce concierge nous soient tombés dessus n'est pas une si mauvaise chose... »

Il se leva, allant fouiller le corps inerte, avant de trouver un trousseau de diverses clés sans noms dans la poche droite du poignardé.

« Viens, dépêche-toi. Cette horrible odeur de sang me donne la nausée. Et le fait qu'il soit en train de coaguler sur mes mains ne m'enchante pas du tout. Il faut vite qu'on trouve un lavabo...

-O-oui. »

Ils quittèrent rapidement la pièce, pendant qu'Ichigo sortait la carte du dos de son nounours, dont on avait enlevé pas mal de coton. Il la regarda un instant, avant d'affirmer :

« Il y a une salle de bain assez proche d'ici. Il faut longer ce couloir, tourner à droite, et c'est la deuxième porte de gauche.

-Ok, on y va. »

Une fois la pièce trouvée et les mains de Hichigo débarrassées de tout leur sang, il fallut se dépêcher un peu.

« Il faut qu'on descende les escaliers, mais à partir de l'aile gauche. Informa le rouquin. Comme ça, on se retrouvera directement vers ceux qui mènent à la cave, et on évitera toutes les prisons.

-Ils doivent nous attendre là-bas. Ils n'ont pas les clefs pour la réserve, de toute façon. Et puis, sans lampe, je doute qu'ils s'aventurent dans ces maudits sous-terrains. »

Se mettant en route, ils en profitèrent pour découvrir enfin l'immense demeure où ils avaient passés cinq ans de leur vie. Les vases, les tapisseries, les tableaux, les lustres... C'était en effet un beau manoir, en oubliant les prisons et les salles de laboratoires. Dommage qu'ils ne le visitent que maintenant...

En y réfléchissant, le destin ne leur avait jamais vraiment laissé le moment de contempler leur propre monde. Ils avaient été comme enfermés dans une machine infernal, incapables d'arrêter le moindre écrou, et dont la seule utilité était de les mener encore et toujours vers un avenir tragique et pitoyable.

Orphelins; adoptés par un étrange homme qui avait promis de s'occuper d'eux dans un très bel établissement. Devenus de véritables rats de laboratoire à six ans à peine. Leur vie résumée en quelques navettes qu'on leur faisait faire entre leur chambre et la cantine, ou le laboratoire...

Jamais plus, la sensation de l'herbe sous leur pieds. Jamais plus, la chaleur du soleil sur leur peau. Jamais plus, leurs batailles de boules de neige, froides mais tellement amusantes. Jamais plus, la liberté.

On se les étaient tout simplement accaparés, sans même penser à leurs propres sentiments, les condamnant à vivre dans un environnement déplorable, les donnant en pâture à ces scientifiques avides de découvertes abjectes et sans aucunes limites, jusqu'à ce qu'on décide qu'ils étaient trop grands pour garder leur place dans ce pseudo-orphelinat.

Mais ceci allait changer, désormais ! Les lions se transformeraient en dompteurs, et les dompteurs, en lions. Car ils avaient finalement réussi à briser cette maudite machine, et ce, de leurs propres mains.

Ils n'eurent même pas le temps de descendre complètement les escaliers qu'ils furent assaillis et hués par par la petite bande de détenus armés, couverts de sang frais, mais avec de radieux sourires sur le visage.

« Vous en avez mis, du temps ! Remarqua Shinji son fusil à pompe à la main.

-Justement, répondit directement Shiro. Prenons notre temps. Laissons-les mariner un peu dans leurs doutes et leur peur, méditer sur le futur qui les attend ! Je veux les voir souffrir, couiner. Je veux qu'ils se rendent compte du mal qu'ils ont commis, juste avant de tomber dans les profondeurs de l'enfer ! »

Le reste de la petite troupe approuva. L'idée de les rendre fous en les laissant enfermés quelques heures dans cette chambre d'acier charmait visiblement tout le monde. Kenpachi, d'ailleurs, en ricanait d'avance, remettant son cache-oeil en place dans un mouvement haineux. Shiro le fixa une seconde, avant de lui envoyer le trousseau de clefs, que Zaraki attrapa au vol.

« À toi l'honneur, mon grand ! Trouve la bonne clé, ouvre cette porte, et on est partis. »

Le concerné sourit, fier d'avoir en sa possession l'objet qui lancerait l'ultime objectif, le dernier pas vers leur parfaite liberté. Et il ne perdit pas une seconde, trop pressé de déverrouiller cette maudite porte, et de répandre son contenu dans tous les compartiments. Il inspecta rapidement le trousseau, comparant chacun des lourds instruments en bronze à la serrure tant convoitée.

Il finit par trouver celle qui correspondait, sous le regard excité du reste de la troupe, et l'inséra en vitesse dans la porte. Dans un bruit sonore, celle-ci s'ouvra en grinçant légèrement. Ichigo, qui avait sortir leur unique lampe de poche, la tendit vers Zaraki, qui l'alluma dès qu'il l'eut en main. Et doucement, un par un, ils s'engouffrèrent dans l'immense grotte poussiéreuse.

Un long escalier glissant les mena vers une immense salle, quelques mètres sous terre. Et là, bingo. Des centaines et des centaines de bidons, tous remplis du précieux liquide inflammable, gisaient là, attendant juste d'être utilisés. Les enfants les contemplèrent un instant, époustouflés devant tant de réserves, personne n'osant progresser un peu plus loin.

Shiro fut le premier à s'avancer, et les autres le suivirent finalement. Il s'empara d'un bidon, déclarant d'une voix sèche :

« Commençons par le deuxième étage. Dès que toutes les pièces seront faites, on descendra en prenant soin de bien en mettre sur les escaliers aussi, pour que chaque zone de pétrole soit reliée à la voie principale. Vous comprenez, il faut que tout prenne feu d'un coup, sinon, certaines parties risquent de ne pas flamber. »

Sans plus de discussion, ils se mirent tous au travail. Tant et si bien qu'après une demi-heure, chaque mètre carré de la maison, à part bien sûr la chambre de Kempachi, avait été noyé sous l'or noir.

Chaque passage devant cette fameuse pièce était un délice. De seconde en seconde, minute en minute, les prisonniers perdaient tout simplement leur esprit. On pouvait les entendre hurler, tambouriner contre cette porte en fer qu'ils avaient eux-même décidé d'installer, appelant à l'aide et priant pour que quelqu'un vienne les sortir de cet enfer, ne comprenant pas du tout ce qui leur arrivait.

Finalement, l'euphorie dut s'achever. Avec le liquide inflammable répartit dans toutes les pièces, et surtout sur les documents ''importants'' que contenait ce manoir, les anciens prisonniers durent penser à s'enfuir. L'allée principale fut noyée sous quelques litres, alors qu'on ouvrait les deux énormes portes jusque là jamais dépassées. Des allumettes à la main, Shiro donna le dernier ordre :

« Prenez les quelques bidons qu'on avait laissé devant l'entrée. Et un par un, faites un chemin jusqu'à la forêt. C'est de là-bas que, grâce à une simple allumette, je m'assurerai de faire disparaître chaque particule de ce bâtiment.

-Compris. »

Les ordres furent exécutés dans un silence religieux, d'une nostalgie inévitable. Ils avaient presque tous passé au moins la moitié de leur vie dans cette baraque, après tout !

Avançant doucement, bidon par bidon, ils finirent par distinguer et entendre les scientifiques dans l'aile d'à côté. Le directeur hurlait, comprenant ce qu'ils avaient l'intention de faire, les conjurant de le laisser sortir, quitte à leur donner toute la fortune du monde. Mais personne ne semblait entendre sa voix.

Seul Ichigo, avec une naïveté et une innocence digne d'un tout petit enfant, s'approcha un peu, curieux et empathique, son nounours collé à sa poitrine, tout de même effrayé. En le voyant ainsi, avec la peluche qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, le vieil homme sembla perdre la boule. Il tendit sa main vers lui malgré les barreaux qui le retenait, essayant d'attraper l'enfant malgré la distance, effondré.

« Hiroki ! Appela-t-il, prêt à pleurer. Hiroki ! Papa t'aimais tant ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas obéi ?! Pourquoi n'as-tu pas voulu rester à mes côtés ?! Tu ne m'aimais pas... ? Hiroki... ! Mon fils, libère-moi, s'il te plaît ! Je ne te ferai plus de jamais mal, je te le promets ! Alors s'il te plaît, Hiroki, viens me faire un câlin, juste une f-

-Ta gueule, enfoiré ! »

C'était Shiro. Fou de rage, le blanc se sentit soudain obligé de lui balancer ses quatre vérités en face, comme pour rendre honneur au fils qu'il avait sauvagement assassiné et gardé pendant tant de temps.

« Ton Hiroki est mort, et c'est toi, qui l'a tué ! De tes propres mains, sans une once de remords ! Tu as été égoïste, et tu n'as jamais cherché à savoir ce qu'il ressentait, ce qu'il pensait de cet endroit ! Tu crois encore que c'est les détenus, qui lui avaient dit, à l'époque, l'utilité de ce piège à rat, n'est-ce pas ? Mais tu as tord ! Ton fils avait si peu confiance en toi qu'il a créé un trou qui reliait sa chambre au sous-sol. Il vous espionnait, grâce à ça, et c'est comme ça qu'il a compris ce que vous faisiez sur les autres enfants. Ha ! Le pauvre... Il a dû devenir mort de peur, fou, même, au point de vouloir à tout prix s'échapper de cette boucherie ! Et c'est là que tu nous a rencontré... J'ai toujours cru que tu n'avais été intéressé que par moi, mais je sais maintenant que c'est tout le contraire. Le premier que tu as remarqué, c'est Ichigo, je me trompe ? Tu as noté une très grande ressemblance avec ton propre fils, qui à l'époque, devenait de plus en plus difficile à gérer. Alors tu l'as tué. Ce n'était pas très grave, n'est-ce pas, puisqu'il y avait un double pas très loin ? »

D'une oreille attentive, tous les enfants écoutaient la terrible histoire que crachait le monochrome. Et particulièrement Shinji, qui avait été assez proche de Hiroki pendant un moment, et qui voulait vraiment en savoir plus sur les causes obscures de la disparition soudaine de l'enfant, et de l'arrivée de son parfait sosie quelques semaines plus tard seulement.

« Mais malheureusement, continuait le jeune garçon, tu ne t'es rendu compte qu'après nous avoir amené ici qu'Ichigo n'était pas du tout comme Hiroki ! Il était déjà bien plus jeune, et ça t'embêtait, alors tu as décidé de le garder enfermé jusqu'à ce qu'il mûrisse encore un peu. Oui. Tu avais tout prévu. Depuis le début, tu n'avais qu'une idée en tête : créer un nouveau fils, similaire à l'ancien, mais bien plus obéissant et calme. Et pour ça, tu avais besoin d'un point de pression... Quelle chance que celui que tu désirais avait un jumeau avec une pigmentation aussi rarissime ! Je t'ai juste servi de couverture. D'appui. Avec moi, tu ne pouvais pas connaître l'échec, parce que si l'un osait faire une bêtise, il était sûr que l'autre allait _morfler grave_. Et effectivement, cette perspective a réussi à nous garder tranquilles assez longtemps... Mais ce jour où tu as décidé de nous mettre dans l'ancienne chambre de ton fils a signé ton arrêt de mort. »

Le ton moqueur de l'argenté fit frissonner tout l'assemblée. Les scientifiques, jusque là silencieux, commencèrent à sérieusement s'affoler, alors que le reste du groupe finissait le chemin noir, respirant tous avec haine l'odeur âcre qui s'en dégageait.

« ''Je peux prendre le petit Ichigo dans ma chambre'', hein ? Me fais pas rire ! Ichigo est mon frère, et il m'appartient entièrement ! Il était hors de question que je le laisse à un type comme toi ! Alors j'ai averti les autres, et ai monté un plan. Tu n'imagines pas comme ça a été facile d'arriver jusque là. Un vrai... ''_jeu d'enfants_'' ! Et maintenant, je vais y mettre fin. Tu vas voir, ça va te rappeler des souvenirs ! Ricana-t-il, montrant le petit paquet cartonné qu'il tenait entre les mains. »

Doucement, et en écoutant attentivement les plaintes de l'assemblée prisonnière, il sortit une brindille, la montra aux pauvres hommes terrifiés... et la rangea tranquillement dans le mini coffret. Les voix s'arrêtèrent, et il recommença son jeu mesquin, faisant rouler entre ses doigts le petit morceau de bois, frottant parfois le bout rouge sur le haut de la boîte pour ne pas l'enflammer.

Lassé de le voir jouer avec les nerfs de ses anciens bourreaux, Shinji s'approcha de l'adolescent, soupirant légèrement.

« C'est quand tu veux, monochrome. Nous, on a fini notre travail. »

Et effectivement, la traînée noire arrivait enfin vers la forêt, les bidons vidés jusqu'à leur dernière goutte et les autres enfants en attente. Déçu de ne pas avoir pu s'amuser encore un peu plus, Shiro s'avança tout de même, rejoignant sa troupe, alors que les anciens tyrans, comprenant ce qui allait se passer, se mirent à pleurer toutes les larmes de leurs corps.

Le directeur, lui, ne put dire un mot. On aurait dit qu'il avait perdu toute sa santé mentale en voyant le jeune rouquin suivre docilement son frère, lui tenant même la main d'un façon assez suspecte. Et le nounours... ! Ce seul souvenir de son fils adoré maintenant noircit par la suie, décousu, vidé, aplatit, sale, vieux ! Traité comme un simple fourre-tout ! Quelle tragédie que le dernier souvenir de Hiroki ait été ainsi bafoué ! Ah, s'il avait su...

Il devait bien être le seul à ne pas réaliser ce qui allait se passer. Les autres hurlaient, se bousculaient, pleuraient, s'énervaient, priaient. Mais personne ne semblait les entendre; le bon Dieu avait sûrement dû les abandonner depuis bien longtemps...

Shiro contempla. Ce manoir, la fenêtre de son ancienne chambre, le pétrole, l'allumette qu'il serrait dans sa main, tout semblait le rendre nostalgique. C'était son oeuvre, et il allait maintenant l'achever. Il se tourna vers les autres qui le regardaient en silence, attendant le final.

« Vous avez laissé toutes les armes à l'intérieur ?

-Ouaip, petit chef ! Acquiesça Yoruichi.

-Alors c'est partit. »

Il lâcha la main du rouquin pour allumer la petite flamme salvatrice. Son frère s'accrocha à son bras, tremblant comme un enfant. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il fallait absolument qu'ils fassent ça. Il n'arrivait pas à saisir le sens de cet acte. Mais Shiro, si.

« Tu te rappelles, Ichigo ? Les flammes. L'odeur âcre de la cendre, du bois qui brûle. Le goût de la douleur, de la colère, du désespoir... Ça t'a traumatisé, hein ? Moi aussi. Mais je n'ai jamais eu peur du feu, contrairement à toi. Car ce n'est pas lui, qui les a tués ! Tu te rappelles, Ichigo ? Papa, maman, Karin, Yuzu ! Bien sûr, tu ne pourras jamais les oublier. Ils ont brûlés; ''incendie accidentel'', qu'on nous avaient dit. Tu te rappelles, petit frère ?! Pendant la nuit, alors que nous nous étions secrètement rendus vers la rivière comme on en avait l'habitude ! N'as-tu jamais trouvé ça bizarre ? étrange ?! »

L'orangé écarquilla les yeux. Tous les souvenirs engloutis par les années; les visages, les voix, les lieux... Tout lui revenait clairement, à présent.

« _C'est normal qu'on veut pas qu'il joue avec nous ! Il a la peau toute blanche, c'est flippant !_ »

« _Tu ne t'es pas rendu compte ? Il y a un homme bizarre qui nous observe depuis quelques jours..._ »

« _Dis, on ira à la rivière, cette nuit ?_ »

« _Regarde ! Il y a de la fumée, au village !_ »

« _Tout a flambé, il ne reste plus rien... Pauvre famille !_ »

« _C'est sûrement la cheminée. Il y a dû avoir un coup de vent, et les cendres ont volés jusqu'à la bibliothèque._ »

«_ Et maintenant ? Qui va s'occuper d'eux ?_

_-Pas moi ! Tu as vu la tête du blanc ? Je ne veux pas être maudite !_

_-Si vous le permettez, j'ai un orphelinat très accueillant à quelques heures d'ici. Je pourrais m'en occuper jusqu'à leur majorité ! Qu'en dites-vous ?... _»

Le jeune rouquin, choqué, commençait à comprendre où son frère voulait en venir.

« N-non... !

-Si. Cet assassin les a _tués_. Juste pour nous obtenir, il a mis fin à leurs vies ! Papa, maman, Karin et Yuzu ! Ils sont morts à cause des désirs de ce type ! Ai-je tort, Ichigo, de vouloir qu'il meurt lui aussi ? N'est-ce pas injuste de laisser vivre l'assassin de notre famille ? N'est-il pas assez mauvais pour ne pas être pardonné ?! … Ce bâtiment tombera, Ichigo. Et tout ce qu'il contenait avec. Tout sera anéanti, comme si rien n'avait jamais eu lieu. Et de là, nous prendrons un nouveau départ. »

Regardant intensément son jumeau, il laissa tomber la boîte d'allumettes dans l'herbe et lui prit la main, l'approchant avec douceur de l'étincelle qu'il tenait au bout de ses doigts. Avec timidité, le coloré attrapa lui aussi le petit bâtonnet enflammé, rencontrant au passage la peau de son frère. Ce dernier lui sourit; et, levant bien haut au-dessus du chemin sombre leur petite lumière brûlant, ils fixèrent une dernière fois l'immondice qui leur faisait face.

Ils n'eurent même pas besoin de se parler pour lâcher le bâtonnet au même moment, le laissant s'écraser dans l'herbe trempée. D'un coup, le feu se propagea, touchant de plein fouet le laboratoire déguisé dans lequel ils avaient si longtemps vécu. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que tout prenne feu, sous le regard silencieux de toute la petite troupe.

Les chercheurs hurlèrent, voyant le feu se répandre sur toute la bâtisse, sentant l'odeur de cramée, entendant les flammes de l'autre côté de leur porte incassable. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que l'étage au-dessus d'eux s'effondre sur leurs têtes, permettant par la même occasion aux fumées toxiques de rentrer et de les étouffer.

Mais le directeur restait calme, comme incapable de parler, de bouger, ou même de penser à la moindre chose. Il regarda le démon, ce monstre blanc qui avait ruiné sa vie en emportant son doux Hiroshi dans ses viles actions. Hichigo s'en aperçut bien rapidement, et, en souriant sournoisement, il prit le visage de son frère en coupe pour l'embrasser, de sorte à ce que ce psychopathe puisse bien les voir.

La figure de ce dernier se décomposa, alors qu'il contemplait impuissant, de ses yeux avides et de son corps fiévreux, les deux frères en train de se rouler une pelle monumentale. Et, alors que le rouquin tremblait, après une séparation pour manque de souffle, l'autre tourna son regard fou vers le prisonnier, chuchotant quelque chose que l'autre pu facilement décrypter sur ses lèvres.

« Il est _à moi_. »

Le sourire malsain du monochrome le déstabilisa, et, la chaleur lui montant à la tête, il cru voir pendant quelques secondes à peines deux cornes rouges sortir du crâne de l'adolescent. Le concerné, voyant la maison qui s'écroulait petit à petit, ordonna à son frère :

« Maintenant, jette ce nounours dans les flammes. Tu comprends, ce n'est pas pour t'embêter, mais il faut que rien ne reste de cette maudite demeure.

-Oui, je comprends... »

Fixant une dernière fois la peluche abîmée, Ichigo la laissa tomber dans l'allée brûlante, regardant ses restes se faire consumer par la vague aux couleurs vives. Et, alors que la mousse disparaissait, ses fils noircissant délicatement, les deux jumeaux entendirent comme une voix d'enfant, résonnant dans un écho apaisant :

« _Merci pour tout. Je vais pouvoir partir, maintenant. Moi, ainsi que toutes les âmes qui se sont un jour trouvées enfermées ici. Merci beaucoup..._ »

Même s'ils ne savaient pas réellement ce qu'il se passait, Ichigo et Shiro se doutaient que l'âme d'Hiroshi avait habité la peluche. Pour les aider à mettre à bien leur projet, mais aussi pour que son histoire ne tombe pas dans les flammes ardentes de l'oubli.

C'est vrai... Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir été victimes de La Maison. Beaucoup d'autres y étaient passés, avaient vécus les pires souffrances que l'on aurait pu affligé, et devaient sûrement avoir fini leurs jours ici... Mais à présent, ils étaient libres, tous.

Shiro sourit doucement.

La liberté ! Enfin ! Après des années à avoir été traités comme de simples éléments de recherche, il étaient enfin libérés de cette infâme prison, libres de faire ce qu'ils souhaitaient ! Sans porte en métal ni garde, sans expériences ni douleur, et sans personne pour dicter leurs vies !

Et, au fur et à mesure que le bâtiment s'effondrait, emportant avec lui les cris des hommes piégés dans leur propre création, Shiro serra encore plus la main frêle du rouquin, alors qu'ils contemplaient tous en silence la fin de cette horreur. Et il se dit que demain, un nouveau jour se lèverait.

_**Adieu, immonde bâtiment rempli de douleur. Brûle, brûle ! Et ne laisse derrière toi qu'une traînée de cendres...**_

_Throw it away ! _

_(Jette tout au loin !)_

_Forget yesterday ! _

_(Oublie hier !)_

_We'll make the Great Escape._

_(Nous ferons la Grande Évasion.)_

_We won't hear a word they say ! _

_(Nous ne les écouterons jamais !)_

_They don't know us anyway. _

_(Ils ne nous connaissent absolument pas, de toute façon.)_

_Watch it burn. _

_(Regarde-la brûler.)_

_Let it die._

_(Laisse-les mourir.)_

_'Cause we are finally free, _

_(Car nous sommes finalement libres,)_

_Tonight... _

_(Ce soir...)_

_The Unknown Children – End._

* * *

><p><strong><em>*The Great Escape<em> : La Grande Évasion, chanson de Boys like girls.**

**Voilà, voilà. Pas de rebondissement spécial, à part le dialogue avec le directeur, et le fameux "cliché" du fantôme de Hiroki qui a utilisé la peluche qu'il adorait pour guider nos deux jumeaux favoris. En fait, je trouvais ça presque normal de faire un passage un peu plus "occulte", comme si la douleur de cet endroit était telle que même les morts ne pouvaient reposer en paix.**

**Les anciens titres aussi viennent de chansons, Skillet pour le premier chapitre (_Never surrender_), RED pour le deuxième (_Shadows_). Je vous conseille de les écouter et de voir la traduction des trois, en sachant que je me suis surtout inspiré du texte de _The Great Escape_ pour écrire cette histoire.**

**En tout cas, merci énormément d'avoir lu, suivi, mis en favori et surtout COMMENTER, et sachez que rien n'est plus plaisant que de voir un message d'un lecteur; c'est une véritable trace que vous laissez sur cette histoire, et ça me motive énormément à écrire toujours plus !**

**Sur ce, j'attends avec impatience vos réactions et je vous remercie une nouvelle fois d'avoir pris le temps de lire =) Ciao, ciao !**

**Saeymi.**

**RàR anonyme :**

**Noon : Désolée, comme j'ai posté le chapitre 2 en quatrième vitesse, je ne t'ai pas répondu ^^' Néanmoins, je suis vraiment touchée que tu ais apprécié, et j'espère que cette dernière partie t'a tout autant plu ! =) Merci encore !**

**Jena-chan : Effectivement, ce n'est pas la véritable expression. Mais tu comprends bien que je ne pouvais pas dire "c'est quand on parle du loup qu'on en voit la queue", ça n'avais aucun sens ! X) Donc je l'ai un peu arrangé pour qu'elle puisse coller à la situation =) En tout cas, je suis super heureuse que ça te plaise autant ! Ça me fait très plaisir ^^ Merci beaucoup à toi d'avoir laissé un petit mot, et j'espère que tu as tout autant apprécié cette fin =)**


End file.
